Darkness Is Relative
by StarryNight101
Summary: Takes place during the season R breakup. Usagi is depressed and leans heavily on her friends for support. Mamoru starts dating someone else, and Usagi completely falls apart. But is all as it seems? Full summary inside.
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Darkness Is Relative**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Sailor Moon? HAHAHA! In my dreams.**

AN: This is a spur-of-the-moment story. I have plans for it, and I know how I want it to turn out, but it's rough. I will try to update as soon as I can, but I'm working on other projects as well. If I know I won't be able to post for awhile, I will mention so on my profile. _Italics_ symbolize flashbacks.

**Summary: Takes place during the season R breakup. Usagi is depressed and and leans heavily on her friends for support. Mamoru starts to date someone new and Usagi completely falls apart. But is all as it seems? New enemies arrive and Usagi must learn to be strong even when her life is falling apart around her. U/M romance, but also Usagi/Rei friendship. Enjoy and please review!**

Usagi Tsukino was lying on her bed, crying. It had been a week, now… a week since Mamoru, her soul mate and one true love had broken up with her. Just thinking about it made her cry harder. She was barely even aware that she was crying, she hadn't really stopped crying since that awful day. Sure, the tears had stopped occasionally, but they were always threatening to spill over at any moment. Usagi didn't care that it was a school day, or that her alarm was ringing loudly, or that Luna was trying to drag her out of bed. The scene from last week kept playing through her mind.

Usagi ran up to him, a smile breaking across her face. "Mamo-chan!" she called out gleefully. "I missed you while I was in school today!"

She ran up and hugged him, fully expecting him to laugh, tease her about how she couldn't go without him for even a day, and hug her back. She hadn't noticed the expression on his face. If she had, maybe she would have been more prepared for what he was about to say. Maybe. After all, no one who knew the man, Mamoru Chiba, would ever expect to hear the words he was about to say come out of his mouth. When the man merely stiffened under her embrace and didn't say anything, Usagi looked up at him.

"_Mamo-chan?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Usagi… I don't think we should be together anymore." Mamoru said hesitantly, pushing the small blonde girl away form him._

"_What?" Usagi said. "What… do you mean?" Surely he couldn't mean what it sounded like he meant… I mean, that's a ridiculous idea, right? Usagi tried to comfort herself with thoughts like that._

"_I mean… we shouldn't date anymore." Mamoru said._

"_But… but… why?" Usagi said, her cheerful mood rapidly sinking._

"_I just don't feel the same way for you anymore, Usagi,"_

"_Surely you don't mean that… I mean, how could you just… change your mind? Surely you can't mean that... you can't…" Usagi trailed off, her voice shaking._

"_I don't love you anymore. It's over!" With that, Mamoru turned to walk away._

"_Wait! Mamo-chan!" Usagi ran after him. "You can't be… you're not… breaking up with me, are you?"_

"_I don't love you anymore." Mamoru stated coldly._

"_But… no! I mean, what about everything we've been through together? And… and the Silver Millennium when I was Princess Serenity and you were Prince Endymion, surely you can't have just... forgotten that!" Usagi said._

"_No! It's over! I don't want my past life to rule everything that I do now!" Mamoru said harshly, turning back around to face her. When he saw her tear-filled eyes his expression softened. "I'm… sorry. Goodbye, Usagi-san."_

_The –san did it. Being called Usagi by him was unusual, but Usagi-san… even when they first met he often called her Usagi-chan, even if it was just to spite her. Usagi let go of him. And watched him walk away. Not paying any attention to what she was doing, she turned and walked until she found shelter in a telephone booth. Usagi sat there and cried her heart out, sitting there until the sun set._

It had been a week, now. At first Usagi thought it was just some awful nightmare, something she'd wake up from soon. She'd wake up; it would all have been some awful dream. She'd call Mamoru and he'd comfort her and reassure her that he loved her, and he'd never leave her. After a couple of days, Usagi accepted it as reality, but she still though Mamoru would call her up and apologize and say it had all been one big, fat mistake. By now, though, Usagi was past the point of caring. She knew that for the sake of her family, Luna and the girls, who all worried about her she should get up and at the very least try to live her life, but she just couldn't. Her friends were being so supportive of her; even Rei had dropped her usual teasing of Usagi and supported just as much, if not more, than everyone else.

_After the sun set, Usagi realized she should go back home, her parents would be worrying about her. But she couldn't go home, right now. She realized she had been walking in the direction of the temple. Usagi picked herself up and dragged herself to the temple. Only when it appeared in sight did she remember that there was supposed to be a scout meeting that day. As she walked up the steps, Rei burst out of the doors, very angry._

_"__Oi! Odango! Where the hell have you been?" Rei screamed. "I know you're terminally late, but this is a record even for you! Can't you ever be on time? You were probably at the Crown, or—" Rei broke up as she saw Usagi come up the stairs._

"_I'm sorry, Rei." Usagi whispered._

"_What the hell happened?" Rei was angry again, but this time not at her friend. _

"_Mamoru… he… he…" Usagi broke off into a sob._

_Rei hurried over to her friend and brought her inside. Everyone was there, and they looked up in shock as Rei came in, practically carrying Usagi who was crying uncontrollably._

"_Oh my god, what happened?" Minako asked._

"_Mamoru… he… he… he broke up with me!" Usagi forced out before breaking into another sob._

"_Why that little stinking, awful, good-for-nothing, stupid, conceited, cruel—" Rei started venting before Ami held up a hand to cut her off._

"_Just out of the blue, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked._

"_Mm-hmm." Usagi sniffled. "I… I ran up to say hello to him after school… and he… he said it was… over!" _

"_Did he give any reason why?" Ami prodded gently._

_Usagi nodded. "He said… he said he didn't love me anymore!"_

_Everyone looked shocked at this, but Ami, being the logical one, figured this must be a reason._

"_Are… are you sure that's what he really meant, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked. "Surely he was just in a bad mood or something…"_

"_Yeah, that's right." Makoto said. "I mean, you guys have been a couple for centuries!"_

"_And you and Mamoru-san are just meant to be!" Minako added._

_Usagi merely shook her head. "He was… very convincing. I know he meant it. I… I tried to reason with him, but what he said just sounded so… so true!" Usagi broke of again sobbing. _

_Rei grabbed her friend in a fierce hug. "I'll call your parents and tell them you're sleeping over tonight."_

"_Thank you, Rei-chan." Usagi said, smiling a little bit through her tears._

But now Usagi was lying on her bed, with her alarm clock screeching in her ear, and Luna's claws digging in her skin as she attempted to pull her charge out of bed. Footsteps could be heard in the hallway, and soon Ikuko yanked the door open to her daughter's room.

"All right, young lady. You are going to school." She said.

Usagi lifted her head to blink blearily at her mother.

"I've had enough of this moping! I've let you miss school this past week, and I know you're still upset over the breakup, but you need to get back to school. Maybe starting a normal life again will improve things!" Ikuko said.

"No… no, mom, I can't!" Usagi wailed. "I can't go to school!"  
"Nonsense. You can and you will." Ikuko walked over to Usagi's bed and dragged her out. "If I have to dress you myself and personally walk you to school, so be it. I don't want to, but one way or another you are gong back to school."

"Okay, okay!" Usgai said. "I'll go."

Ikuko smiled. "Good. I really didn't want to drag you. Breakfast is on the table and I'll make your lunch."

With that, Ikuko walked out of the room, shutting the door as she went. Usagi rolled back onto her bed and sighed. Today was going to be a long, awful

**So it's just a beginning, but what did you think? I know that was pretty angsty, but it's not going to be entirely an angsty story, so if angst isn't your thing, stick around, 'cause it wont all be this heavy.**


	2. School, Fights and Drama

**A/N:**** BOLD** symbolizes writing, AKA notes being passed. I apologize for any typos, I am once again writing this late at night, when I should be asleep. Also, word decided to go all wacky on me today. Normally, a little red underline appears if I've made a typo/spelling error, but for some reason, halfway through writing this, it decided to go on vacation. And my quotation marks decided to only show the start quotation mark, and not the end quotation mark. x-( Not too happy about that. **Okay, I'm having some major problems! I figured out how to change the fonts, but for some reason when I save it it DOESN'T SAVE MY CHANGES. And I can't make hearts only the 3 shows up. Pleaaase if anyone of you can help, please do! **And finally, thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed last chapter!** madorno81, SerenityMoonGoddes, snoopykid, **and **acie913**.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Sailor Moon, there would be more than 5 seasons. And the Stars season would be dubbed. And the English dub version wouldn't change so much! Like no cutting scenes/episodes, no making Haruka/Amara and Michiru/Michelle cousins, just a plain translation. But alas, I do not own it, hence why these things do not exist.

Usagi dragged her feet behind her as she walked towards school. She normally ran at a breakneck speed, seeing as she was always running late, but today, she really just didn't care. She knew she was already late. What difference did being a little later make? She was taking a different route, to make sure she didn't run into _him_. But, unfortunately, the alternative route was longer. Usagi would've been pissed off at Mamoru if she had enough energy left in her.

***

Usagi arrived at school in the middle of first period. Needless to say, Ms. Haruna was not pleased. At all. So, to begin her day, Usagi got detention after school and lunch detention for the rest of the week. And she had to write an essay on punctuality and why it was important. And, to top it all off, Ms. Haruna told Usagi to have all of her make up work from the school she missed in by the end of the week. Usagi guessed that Ms. Haruna was dateless at the moment.

**Hey, Usagi-chan! Are you okay? I mean, besides the obvious… Ms. Haruna's punishment was totally unfair! After your detention we should totally go shopping! I saw this super cute dress at the mall the other day! And it would look sooooo adorable on you!! And they have it your size, too! So, what do you say? A little retail therapy and them some lunch out? ;-)**

**3 3 Minako**

**Well, I'm as fine as anyone would be after the love of their life broke up with them for no reason, and their evil dateless teacher gave them an overload of work, and a cruel punishment. But thanks for asking anyway. Shopping sounds nice, I guess, but I should really do all of my extra work so Ms. Haruna doesn't kill me. And anyway, I just don't really feel like going out much right now. Thanks for the invite, though.**

**~Usagi**

**Aw, I know you've been through a lot, Usagi-chan. But cheer up! Mamoru-san will come crawling back to you and begging forgiveness in due time. You guys are soul mates! Who knows what's been going through Mamoru-san's mind lately, but he'll come to his senses soon enough. I can tell! They don't call me the senshi of love for nothing, you know! :) *waggles eyebrows* And don't you dare use the homework excuse on me, young lady! What you need is some fuuuun! If Ms. Haruna complains tell her it was my idea! I corrupted you! Haha. :) Pleaaaaaaaaase Usagi-chan? Pwetty pwetty pwease?**

**3 3 Aphrodite**

**No, Minako-chan, Usagi-chan's right. She should really study hard, Ms. Haruna gave her a lot of work, and she does not want to fail. We can do something fun on the weekend. And, Usagi-chan, if you need any help with your studies, I would be more than glad to help. I am ahead in my studies at the moment, so I have some free time.**

**-- Ami**

**Thanks, Ami-chan. But I think I can manage my work by myself. And thanks, Minako-chan, but I don't think Ms. Haruna would fall for it. And Ami-chan's right, I don't want to fail. So I really should study. And thanks for trying to cheer me up, Mina-chan, but I think you've gotten it wrong. Mamoru-san really just doesn't love me, I guess. He sounded like he meant it. But I really don't want to talk about it.**

**~Usagi**

**Awwwww, Ami-chan way to ruin my plan! I was starting to wear her down! :( Fiiiiiine. I guess I'll have to postpone our plans. Poo. But this weekend! We are so hanging out!!! Here's what I'm thinking: shopping, shopping, lunch, shopping, manicures, pedicures, facials, and then a movie! And then dinner out! Watcha think? Genius, eh? And you're so wrong about you-know-who , Usagi-chan, but I won't say anything else on the le subject. Heeheee, like my use of French?**

**3 3 Aphrodite**

**Oi! Usagi-chan! I'm with Minako-chan, we need to do something to get you out of this depression! I understand, girl, but Mamoru's an ass, and you deserve so much better. Screw the whole soul mate thing! You can so find someone better. And who cares about school? I say we have fun now and study later!**

**- Makoto**

**P.S. If you change your mind about me beating up Mamoru for you… just say the word, and I'll give him a taste of my fists! And super-charged electricity. He may be Tuxedo Kamen but he's no match for Sailor Jupiter!**

**Thanks, Makoto-chan. I really appreciate that you guys are trying to cheer me up. But I really just want to be on my own tonight. And you don't need to beat him up, but thanks for the offer. Really. I know you guys are trying to cheer me up, but like I said, I need to catch up on my homework.**

**~Usagi**

**Okay, Usagi, you can study if that's what you want, BUT no matter WHAT this weekend you are hanging out with us. I am sick and tired of this moping! Mamoru-san is a jerk and an idiot and you need to get over him. And, Minako-chan-- why the hell are you calling yourself Aphrodite?!?**

**~Rei**

**Oh, silly, silly Rei-chan. Don't you see? I'm the senshi of love, Aphrodite is the goddes of love! And I'm Sailor Venus, and Venus is the other name for Aphrodite. So, therefore Senshi of Love, Sailor Venus (AKA moii! :) ) = Aphrodite! Duhhh!**

**3 3 Aphrodite**

Unfortunately for Rei, the bell rang right then, preventing her from thinking up a witty excuse. The rest of the classes, until right before lunch passed relatively uneventfully for everyone. None of the other teachers were as mean to Usagi as Ms. Haruna was, and everyone did their best to cheer up Usagi, even if none of it seemed to help much. But, unfortunately for Usagi, right before the 4th-period bell rang and they were dismissed for lunch, Rei had a vision. Of a youma attacking the park while they were sitting in class. Usually a youma fight wouldn't be too huge of a problem, seeing as the girls were quite good at coming up with excuses, but Usagi had lunch detention with Ms. Haruna. Missing the lunch detention would make Ms. Haruna angry, and making an already angry Ms. Haruna is never a good idea.

"Ohhhh no, Ms. Haruna is going to skin me alive and EAT me! Even death by youma is surely better than death by Ms. Haruna!" Usagi wailed as the girls rushed outside so they could find a spot to transform.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'm sure we can think of something!" Makoto said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Usagi said.

"Um… uh… er… well, okay. I can't think of anything now, but later! Really." Makoto said.

"Come on you guys, we'd better transform!" Rei said.

"Right." Usagi nodded.

"Mercury star power!"

"Mars star power!"

"Venus star power!"

"Jupiter star power!"

"Moon crystal power!"

"Make up!"

In flashes of multi-colored lights, the Sailor Senshi stood standing, before running off to fight.

The youma was a big, ugly one, like all the others, but this one was particularly nasty. It threw rays of light which were razor-sharp, and also very, very hot. Hot enough to leave very serious burns if it directly touched your skin. And it wasn't just like a beam of light. It was solid, so if you got hit by one, it stayed there. Cutting you, burning you as well as draining your energy. Fun, right?

Several townspeople were lying, wounded on the ground, some unconscious, others screaming in fright or pain.

"Mercury! Attend to the peoples wounds!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Mercury, a little bit shocked at her leader's actual show of leadership hesitated a moment before nodding and running off to help the people.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" A thick bolt of lightning shot out at the youma, but it only slightly grazed it, as the youma darted to the side at the last second.

"Damn it all!" Jupiter swore.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The ray of light Venus sent the youma managed to hit it this time, but didn't seem to do much damage.

"Arrg! Why didn't that do any more damage?" Venus said.

"Hmph, maybe you're just not good enough! Let me try!" Mars said. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" This hit the youma, and although it did a bit more damage, still not much.

"Ha, so much for _that_ theory, Mars!" Venus stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Merury, we need your help!" Moon yelled over to her friend. "None of our attacks are working!"

"Hmm… let me see…" Mercury scanned it. "Aha! It seems that water-based attacks are the way to go. Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sure enough, the attack hit the youma and weakened it considerably.

"Hit it, Moon!" Jupiter said.

Moon nodded before saying "Moon Princess Halation!" But, unfortunately, she missed.

"I can't believe I missed the sutpid thing!! Arrg, I just can't believe it!" She fumed. However, while she was ranting about the stupid youma, she failed to notice a beam of light heading directly towards her.

"Look out!" Mars called frantically.

Moon turned just in time to see the razor-shap, white-hot, energy-draining beam heading straight towards her.

"Whoa! Whaaa!" Moon tried to turn and run, but only managed to get a little bit out of the way before she tripped.

"Owwwwww!!! Ow ow ow ow oww!! Damnit! Aaaaaccccch!" Moon yelled as the beam of light came in contact to her leg.

"Oh no!" Mars said, running over to her leader. But the youma was already shooting another attack at Moon, this time aimed directly at her chest. Mars knew she couldn't get there in time. And Moon certainly couldn't move because of her leg.

Right before the bolt hit, a tuxedo-clad figure swept the Moon soldier into his arms and bounded safely away, the beam hitting a tree instead.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, concered.

"Since when do you care?" Usagi mumbled.

Mars reached them then, and when she saw who it was holding her leader and friend in his arms, she became very, very mad.

"You! Just what do you think you're doing? You have no right whatsoever to touch her you bastard!" She yelled, furious.

"Just what are you talking about?" Tuxedo Kamen defended himself. "I saved her from the beam that was going to kill her! You should be thanking me for saving her, when obviously you couldn't do your job!"

"Okay, fine! Thank you, dear Tuxedo Kamen, for saving Sailor Moon." Mars said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Happy now? And yeah, you saved her, but where the hell were you when the first beam hit her leg? Huh? Do you have an excuse for _that_, Tux?"

"Where was I? Where were you?" he said. "You're supposed to be protecting her at all costs! You shouldn't need me to constantly save her!"

"I was on my way towards her! I was doing my friggin' best to save her! At least I tried to get to her! I wasn't just sitting back and watching!!" Mars yelled.

Tuxedo Kamen was about to say something, but was cut off by a groan from Sailor Moon.

"Oh, no, Usagi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be wasting my time on this jerk, I should've been taking care of you." Mars said.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"What does it look like?" Mars snapped. "Anyway, I'll take her now."

Tuxedo Kamen tightened his hold on the barely conscious Saior Moon. "No, I have it under control."

Mars narrowed her gaze to glare, and said in a menacing voice, "Give. Her. To. Me."

"Like I said, I have it under control!" Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Put me down." Sailor Moon said, barely coherent.

"What?" Tuedo Kamen asked.

"I said, put me down!" Sailor Moon said with a bit more strength.

Reluctantly, Tuxedo Kamen put her down.

By this time all of the Senshi had arrived, and Jupiter quickly picked Sailor Moon up into her arms. With one last disdainful glance at Tuxedo Kamen, Mars turned on her heels to follow the other senshi, as they walked off to care for Usagi.

**AN: Soooooo... did you like? I hope so. Please please review! I love all the Story Alerts I got for last chapter, but reviews let me know better what people are thinking! If you don't like it, I'd like to hear why, and if you do, that's great, and I'd like to hear that, too! :) Also, it's time for some shameless self promotion. If you like this story (which I'm hoping you do) please read my other story, I Told You So! It's just a oneshot/songfic, but reviews always make me happy! Just click on my profile, and click on the link there! It won't hurt you to read it! Oh, and also, a fun little bit for next chapter: I'm introducing Mamoru's new girlfriend next chapter! *waggles eyebrows* Once again, review please!**


	3. The New Girlfriend

**AN: Chapter 3 is up! :) I meant to update earlier, but I was sick for ages, and then I just couldn't think of anything good to write. Once again, I am writing this very late at night (seriously, why must I have bursts of inspiration at 2 AM? And write 'till 5 AM? Oi.) so please forgive any typos/spelling errors/grammatical errors/other things that don't make sense. But if you spot things like that, point 'em out! Also, thanks to my reviewers of last chapter: AngelMoon Girl, mangamania, SerenityMoonGoddess, and Mevneriel. Notice how there's only 4 people? I want more reviewers! So if you're reading this story, but not reviewing, pleaaaase just take the time to write a review! I don't care how short it is, any review makes me happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is still not mine. The world is a cruel, cruel place. However, I do own Akiko. :)**

The next morning after the youma battle, Usagi walked nervously towards school. She had purposely avoided Ms. Haruna after the fight yesterday, but Ms. Haruna was sure to be pissed off about Usagi not showing up to lunch detention. Also, in order to try to not anger Ms. Haruna even more, Usagi had left earlier than usual (as in only 5 minutes late, as opposed to 10) and was taking the fastest route to school, her usual route. Which meant, seeing as in the past she had constantly collided with Mamoru, she was afraid she would today. Usagi kept her eyes peeled as she ran towards school, trying to notice any dark, lurking figure that might be Mamoru.

She had just thought that she might actually make it to school without colliding into him, when she did just that.

"Ooopf!" Usagi collided into something that felt an awful lot like Mamoru's chest. Big, strong hands caught her on instinct and for a split second when Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes, he didn't look away and seemed to be looking at her like he used to—full of love, and humor for her klutziness. But then the hand immediately dropped from her side, and his face turned hard and cold.

"Watch where you're going," Mamoru said in a cold voice.

Usagi, taken aback by how rude he sounded, surprised herself by, instead of feeling sadness towards Mamoru, feeling anger.

"So sorry," Usagi said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Klutzy old me."

She glared at him for a second, and then ran off towards school. Unfortunately, Usagi's anger quickly dissolved and tears sprang into her eyes.

"Stupid, stupid Mamoru," Usagi cursed at him, and at herself, because she had vowed to herself to never shed another tear for one Mamoru Chiba.

Usagi had to stop a moment to collect herself, but she then realized that move made her even later. Usagi finally arrived to first period over 10 minutes late. Although 10 minutes late isn't a huge travesty, or even that late for Usagi standards, Ms. Haruna would be mad enough about Usagi's MIA stance yesterday at lunch without the added crime of arriving late.

Usagi walked into class with a rather sheepish smile on her face.

"Ah, Ms. Tsukino. You've decided to join us for class today, I see," Ms. Haruna said, in a very, very hard voice. "I have a class to teach, and obviously you don't want to be part of it, so you can wait outside while I teach. And I expect that you have at least half of the makeup work I gave you yesterday by the end of today, so I suggest you work on it now."

Ms. Haruna proceeded to push a shocked Usagi out the door, and then slam the door in her face.

"Now, where was I before this interruption?" Ms. Haruna said, turning her attention back to the class.

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Usagi groaned at how unfair Ms. Haruna was, and then pulled out her homework. If there was any chance at all she would have the work done by the end of the day, she really had to make good progress now.

***

At the end of the awful school day, Usagi headed over to the Arcade. She had managed to turn in almost half of what Ms. Haruna wanted her to have. Needless to say, Ms. Haruna wasn't happy about only having half of what she wanted, but she also seemed a bit surprised that Usagi had managed to get that much done. The girls decided that, after that long, awful day, what Usagi needed was a nice, sweet milkshake, and the attraction of some arcade games. Usagi was starting to feel a little bit happy, something she hadn't felt since Mamoru broke up with her, but her good mood vanished when she pushed open the arcade door.

***

Mamoru sat at the counter of the Crown Arcade, nodding at the woman sitting next to him, and pretending he was listening, but really he was replaying his collision with Usagi over and over again in his mind. He had been surprised at her anger, but then again, he hadn't exactly been super kind to her. He had been thinking about the youma battle the night before, and the showdown he had with Rei at the end of it. He had lost control when he saw her wounded, and he forgot for a moment that they'd broken up, that he should be distant from her, and not holding her in his arms longer than absolutely necessary. He was just starting to think about how beautiful Usagi looked, even when angry, when an irritated voice cut through his reverie.

"Mamoru?" The woman next to him flipped her hair impatiently over her shoulder. "Are you listening to me?"

"Hmm?" Mamoru turned to look at her. "Yes, um, of course I'm listening. Go on."

"Whatever." The woman flipped her hair again. "As I was saying, I was talking to this guy, and he was like so totally trying to hit on me! And I was just like, ew, you're like way too old for me, and besides, I'm already dating! Like, maybe you've heard of my boyfriend, since he's like the heir to the Chiba company? And then I was like…"

Mamoru proceeded to due what he'd been doing all afternoon: tuning her out. He had decided that starting to date again would be a good distraction, but this girl, Akiko, was driving him up the wall! She was self-centered, shallow, obnoxious, and stupid. Mamoru was starting to get a headache from it all. The bell over the door jangled, announcing another customer. Mamoru looked up, hoping it was someone he knew so he could detach himself from Akiko and pretend that he really, really needed to talk to them.

However, after seeing who it was, Mamoru cursed himself for wishing it was someone he knew. Because there in the doorway stood Usagi Tsukino, who was looking over at Mamoru, and more importantly, Akiko by his side.

Usagi walked over to where they were sitting.

"Who is this?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Uh… this is…" Mamoru struggled to force the words out.

"I'm his girlfriend," Akiko said, grabbing a hold of Mamoru's arm, as if she had to prove that Mamoru was, indeed, her boyfriend. "And you are…?"

Akiko glanced at Usagi with disdain, sizing her up.

"I'm his… his…" Usagi stumbled over the words.

Rei, who had walked over, put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "She's his girlfriend, too, funnily enough. Guess he didn't tell you he's a cheater?"

"Wha--? Mamoru?" Akiko turned to Mamoru, who seemed just as shocked. "Tell me this isn't true!"

"Um, no, it's not. She's uh, my… my ex-girlfriend," Mamoru said.

"Sigh. Don't believe him, sweetie." Rei said in a condescending tone. "Really, what do you expect? For him to confess to cheating on you? Men are scum."

"Bu—but…" Akiko's lower lip trembled.

"You see, Usagi here had just been about to break up with him, because she found out about his other girlfriend. But it looks like he's picked up you, too. He really gets around, huh? Anyway, since Usagi's not dating him anymore, you can have him for yourself. That is, if he doesn't have some other secret girlfriend, and I really wouldn't be surprised if he does," Rei drawled, no menace in her voice, just pretending to be looking out for Akiko's best interests.

"That's enough, Rei!" Mamoru yelled. He might not like the girl at all, but he wasn't about to sit here and let Rei talk trash about him! "Akiko, I'm sorry, I don't know what they're talking about, they're just making it up."

"Hmph. Fine. I guess I believe you." Akiko sniffled.

"Come, Usagi, let's go, we can find better things to do then to waste time with _him_," Rei said scornfully. She then proceeded to drag a shocked Usagi over to where the other girls were standing, all staring, shocked by Rei's performance.

"Rei… that was… so amazing!" Usagi said, actually full-on laughing for the first time since _that day_.

"High five, girl! That was genius!" Makoto said.

"You shouldn't have embarrassed poor Mamoru like that," Ami said. "But it was pretty funny to watch, and I'm not saying he didn't deserve it."

"Well, thank you all," Rei said, smiling. "I just couldn't stand there and watch that little skank drape herself all over him, now, could I? I figured I had to stir things up a bit."

"Yeah… it was pretty great, Rei. Really. Thank you for doing that for me," Usagi said.

"Well, it wasn't just for you. I wanted to shake things up, give him something to think about it," Rei said. "And besides, I can't let someone like that live without a fair amount of discomfort for breaking the heart of my best friend."

"Yeah… but still. He has a new girlfriend," Usagi said, her good mood vanishing as she thought about that.

"Don't you DARE thing about that, Usagi!" Rei said. "You can do so much better. And Mamoru is a piece of filth. Pond scum! He deserves that skank of a girlfriend he has. I am NOT going to let you mope any longer about such a stupid matter. Got it?"

"Okay," Usagi said, but she sounded sadder then she had before.

"Let's go shopping!" Minako said. "C'mon, Usgai-chan, whaddya say?"

"I don't know…" Usagi said. "I should probably just do my homework. But it was nice hanging out with you guys."

With that, Usagi turned, and ran back towards her house. The girls stared after her, watching her slowly disappear as she got farther away.

"Poor Usagi," Ami said. "She's really taking this breakup pretty hard, isn't she?"

"Yeah… I wish we could do something." Minako said. "She's not acting like herself. I mean, she's depressed, and she hardly ever smiles or laughs, she's working herself so hard, and then she doesn't even want to go shopping or anything!" Minako said.

"We can do something!" Rei said. "We need to do something. I say it's time we get some _revenge_, girls. We need to kick some Mamoru ass."


	4. The Revenge Plan

**AN: Wow, I think this is a record for me! Starting at only midnight and finishing at only 2:30 AM? :P I got more reviews last chapter than ever! Thanks a billion, and keep 'em coming! Thanks to honeylove90, Vivian, (special thanks for pointing out I accidentally re-posted the first chapter when I was correcting mistakes) Nommer, Henna Ryans, myinnervoice, SerentiyMoonGoddess, justa reader, and snoopykid.**

**Disclaimer: Never in a million years will I ever, ever own Sailor Moon. But I DO own Akiko and this plot! HA! SO THERE!!!!!!**

The next day at the crack of dawn, four shadowy figures huddled in the treetops near one Mamoru Chiba's apartment building. If you looked closely, they would appear to be teenage girls… but not just any girls, the Sailor Senshi who fought to protect the Earth on a daily basis. You might think that being Senshi, and all they'd be graceful, and elegant, sitting on branches and looking like the warriors they are. But, you'd be mistaken.

"Ow! Minako-chan, move OVER!" Rei said shoving her blonde friend. "You're taking over my branch!"

"But mine's pokey and uncomfortable!" Minako whined. "And you have so much extra room on yours!"

"No, I don't! And stop complaining, your branch is fine," Rei said.

"But—" Minako started to say before Ami cut her off.

"Will you two please for the sake of my sanity stop arguing?" Ami said. "You're giving me a headache."

Before either Rei or Minako could respond to that, Mamoru Chiba walked out of his apartment building.

"Wait! There he is!" Rei said. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yup!" Minako said. "I have the bag of supplies right here."

She patted a big, bulky burlap sack.

"Good. Wait until he disappears, and then it's action time!" Rei said.

"Good!" Makoto said, cracking her knuckles. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Okay, let's review our plan one last time." Rei said. "Once Mamoru is safely gone, you three break into his apartment and do your thing. I'll deal with Akiko. Got it?"

"Got it," All three Senshi said at once.

"Good," said Rei. "I think it's safe now. Go!"

And with that, Makoto, Minako and Ami jumped down from the tree branches, quickly de-transforming.

Makoto, Minako and Ami strolled through the lobby, and up the stairs before they came to Mamoru's apartment, and quickly transformed into sailors Jupiter, Venus and Mercury.

"Okay, Ami, you're on watch duty," Minako said. If you see anyone coming, let us know ASAP. It wouldn't look good for the sailor Senshi to be seen breaking and entering."

"Right," Ami said. "I'll keep watch."

"And, Makoto, you and I get to have some fun!" Minako said, waggling her eyebrows.

"And I can't wait!" Makoto said, getting ready to kick the door down.

"Wait!" Ami said. "That would look too suspicious. We need to pick the lock."

Makoto stopped mid-swing. "Oh. Okay. Can you do that, Ami-chan?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," she said, pulling a bobby pin out of her hair.

Within a minute the Senshi of Wisdom had the door open. Makoto and Minako slipped through the door, pulling it shut behind them. Minako pulled the big, bulky bag out of her sub-space pocket.

"Okay," Minako said, surveying the apartment. "Where do we start?"

Meanwhile, Rei had gone over to the Arcade, somehow sure that Mamoru would be there, and sure that Akiko would be with him. Sure enough, when she walked through the doors, she instantly spotted Akiko clinging onto Mamoru and chattering loudly while Mamoru looked straight ahead.

"Akiko!" Rei said, putting on a friendly smile. "I thought I might find you here."

"Um… er… hi." Akiko said, eyeing Rei warily.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday," Rei said. "I was thinking we could go on a shopping trip together, you know, some girl bonding time. What do you think?"

"Er... uh… I don't know.." Akiko said.

"Akiko, why don't you go on a trip with Rei? It sounds lovely, and besides, I have a lot of work to do today," Mamoru said.

"Well…. Okay, I guess," Akiko said, still sounding unsure.

"Great!" Rei said. "Shall we go now?"

"Okay," Akiko said.

And with that, the two girls headed off to the mall.

Back at Mamoru's apartment, Makoto and Minako had emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor, and started their work. On the floor now lay many, many bottles of spray paint, cans of silly string, boxes of streamers, big packets of glitter, some extra-strong glue, a couple pairs of scissors, bags of feathers, some honey and other sticky sweet things, like syrup, packages of hair dye, bottles of hair gel, and some bars of soap containing some cayenne pepper mixed in, which Minako and Makoto just _happened_ to know Mamoru was mildly allergic to.

Currently, Makoto was scrawling a big message in blood red spray paint on Mamoru's wall: "Think twice next time…. this is what happens if you break Usagi's heart…"

Minako was wrecking havoc with the silly string, spraying it over any and all surfaces available.

"Oops! This bottle just ran out," Minako said, "Can you hand me another one, Makoto?"

"Sure. What color?" Makoto asked.

"Hm… how about orange?" Minako said.

"Here ya go!" Makoto tossed the bottle of silly string towards Minako.

Makoto finished writing the message, and looked at it satisfied.

"Should I start n the furniture now?" Makoto asked.

"Sure, go for it!" Minako said. "I'll be busy with this for awhile."

"Mercury, you there?" Makoto said into a small microphone next to her ear that Ami had set up as a communication device.

"I'm here," Ami replied.

"Great. Can you bring the truck around back now?"

"I'll be there in just a second."

The girls had decided that it would look odd for the Sailor Senshi to casually stroll through Mamoru's apartment building, so they'd "borrowed" a moving van, and were going to put Mamoru's furniture in there.

Makoto dragged Mamoru's TV over to the window, and carefully leapt out the window, handing the TV off to Ami.

At the mall, Rei had taken Akiko to some clothing stores, and as giving her some advice about fashion.

"You know, Akiko, you're such a pretty girl, but you just don't play your looks up enough!" Rei said.

"Really?" Akiko said.

"Oh, definitely," Rei said. "I mean, have you ever thought that maybe Mamoru wasn't giving his full attention to you?"

"Yeah… actually, a lot. He, like, never listens to me!" Akiko said.

"It's because you need to play up your looks! Your style's cute and girly, but Mamoru really loves it when girls dress a little more… sexily." Rei said, trying to contain a smile.

"Oh, really?" Akiko said. "I didn't know that."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Rei said with a wink, leading Akiko to a fancy, high-end department store.

They got to the right section of clothes, and Rei picked up several items of clothing off of the racks.

"Here you go. Try these first, and we'll see how you look." Rei said.

"But… these aren't my style…" Akiko said looking at the clothes in her arms.

"That's because we're going to give you a makeover, girl." Rei said, smiling.

"Well… okay." Akiko said,

They proceeded to the dressing rooms, and Akiko tried on the first outfit Rei had picked out for her. Akiko slipped on a corset-style shirt with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a low neckline, with ribbons lacing it up the front. To go with it, Rei had gotten her tight, tight leather leggings, and mile-high black stilettos.

"You look great!" Rei enthused. "Definitely the sort of style Mamoru likes."

"Are you sure?" Akiko asked. "I mean, doesn't it seem a bit… revealing?"

"Nah…" Rei said. "You look great!"

"Well… okay." Akiko said.

"Great! Try on some of the others!" Rei said, handing her another outfit to try on.

Back at Mamoru's apartment Makoto had succeeded in moving most of Mamoru's furniture, while Minako was still 'decorating' Mamoru's apartment.

"Wait! Makoto!" Minako said. "Before you bring out the bed I need the pillows and the comforter."

"Sure, I'll leave them off," Makoto said.

"Thanks," Minako said.

Minako grabbed a pair of scissors, took Mamoru's pillow, and with a couple deft swipes, tore a large hole in his pillow. Feathers exploded out of it, and Minako pulled the rest out tossing them around the room, where the girls had already dribbled the honey and syrup, so the feathers would stick to it. Minako did the same with the rest of the pillows, and the comforter, too. Soon the entire bedroom was covered in feathers. After finishing with the feathers, Minako went back into Mamoru's living room to grab the silly string, spray paint and glitter.

"Okay, I think I've gotten all of his furniture!" Makoto said, crawling back in through the window. "Even the toilet, sink and shower! There's not a single piece of furniture left in his apartment!"

"Great job!" Minako said. "Want to help me out here now?"

"Of course!" Makoto said. "This is fun!"

"Great, why don't you grab the spray paint and add some color?" Minako said.

"I'm on it," Makoto said, grabbing a bottle of spray paint.

Back at the mall, Rei was just finishing up with the clothes section of Akiko's makeover. They were weighed down with bags containing skimpy outfits all of which contained leather, a low neckline, a corset style, lace or a combination of all.

"Mamoru's going to just fall all over you, Akiko," Rei assured her.

"Well, I certainly hope so," Akiko said, looking at all the bags she was carrying.

"He will. Trust me," Rei said with a wink. "Next stop if the makeup store!"

Upon arriving at the store, Rei quickly found the nearest sales associate.

"Excuse me, my friend here would like a makeover," Rei said.

"Okay. What sort of look are you going for?" The sales associate said.

"We want something sexy and sultry, something that really says 'wow!'" Rei said.

"Okay, why don't you come over here, ladies," The sales lady said. "Just sit in this chair right here, and our makeup artist will be over in a second to do your look."

"Great, thanks," Rei said, smiling.

"Are you really sure I should go for the sexy look?" Akiko said. "I just don't know…"

"You're going to look great, Akiko, don't worry," Rei assured her.

The makeup artist walked over to where the girls were. "Hi! I understand you want a sexy, sultry more mature look?" She said.

"Yup," Rei said. "As sexy and sultry as you can get!"

"Okay, let's see… let's start with some foundation, that's always a must for anything… some bronzer will make your skin look tan and glowing…" the makeup artist said, leaning over to apply makeup to Akiko. "A bit of cover-up her and there… great! Now we're ready for the real stuff. Let's try this nice bright, deep red lipstick, oh that looks so great! Heavy mascara and eyeliner, let's give you a bit of a winged eye look… some deep pink blush will work great with your skin tone… and, to top it all off, some smoky gray eyeshadow… aha! Perfect!"

The makeup artist finished, turned Akiko's chair around to the mirror so she could see her look.

"Wow, that's, um… pretty dramatic," Akiko said.

"It's perfect!" Rei said. "We'll buy all of the products you used on her. Plus, two or three other shades of lipstick, and some other shades of eyeshadow. Whatever you think looks good."

"Okay, I'll go ring your purchases up," Said the woman.

After finishing with the makeup section, Rei led Akiko over to a hair salon.

'We're almost done," Rei promised her. "But we need to do something with your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair?" Akiko said defensively.

"Nothing," Rei said. "It just doesn't work for your new look."

"Oh," Akiko said.

They arrived at the hair salon, and were greeted by a friendly sales associate.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, she'd like to have her hair done," Rei said.

"Alright, a hairdresser will be with you soon," the woman said. "You can go and wait at any of the empty hair stations.

Soon, a man came over, and asked what sort of look Akiko wanted.

"We want a sexier, more mature look," Rei said. "I'm thinking some streaks of red, but not a super unnatural red, a fringed hair cut, heavy bangs, and some major curls."

"Alright, that sounds perfectly doable," the man said, and proceeded to start to work on Akiko's hair.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Minako were finishing up with Mamoru's apartment. Minako was busy pouring honey and syrup on any untouched surface, and Makoto was going over it with feathers and glitter. They stood back to admire their work, and to see if they missed anything.

"Wait!" Minako said. "What about the ceiling?"

"The girls looked up at the bare ceiling.

"I have an idea," Makoto said, grinning broadly.

"Care to share?" Minako asked.

"We glue some of his clothes to the ceiling," Makoto said.

"Brilliant! Let's do that!" Minako said, high-fiving Makoto.

They brought Mamoru's entire wardrobe contents back into the room, and Makoto hoisted Minako up so Minako could reach the ceiling.

"Just a little higher…" Minako said. "There! Perfect!"

Minako trailed a thick line of super glue along the ceiling, making sure it was very thick, and long.

"Can you hand me some of the clothing?" Minako asked.

"Okay, careful not to your balance," Makoto warned as she bent down to pick up an article of clothing, and then handed it to Minako.

"Thanks, Makoto-chan," Minako said, grabbing the clothes.

She then proceeded to press it against the glue and add more glue where parts hung down. They continued on like this, gluing his clothing to the ceiling until they ran out of clothes. There was still ceiling left to cover, so they added more glue and stuck feather and glitter everywhere. They brought out the last of the silly string and spray paint and covered the ceiling just as well as the floors. Makoto couldn't resist adding a couple insults to the ceiling… pretty soon they were finished, and there weren't any other empty surfaces to cover.

"Well, then," Minako said, standing back to admire their handiwork. "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Makoto said. "We did a pretty damn good job, didn't we?"

"We sure did," Minako said laughing. And with that, the girls leapt out the window to the waiting truck and Ami.

While Minako and Makoto finished up with Mamoru's apartment, Rei was finishing up with Akiko. They had finished at the hair salon, and were now going to the food court for lunch.

"So," Akiko said. "Do I look okay?"

"You look great," Rei said. "Really, Mamoru will just _love_ your new look. You should also try to be more outgoing. Mamoru loves it when girls flirt with him, and are very forward with him."

"Really?" Akiko said.

"Mmm-hmm. He absolutely _adores_ public displays of affection, so make sure you cuddle with him a lot, kiss hi, you know, that sort of thing."

"Okay," Akiko said. "Are you sure this will make Mamoru pay more attention to me?"

"Oh, totally," Rei said. "He just really doesn't go for girls who are boring, or plain."

"Okay," Akiko said again. "I'll remember that."

"Great," Rei said. "This has been fabulous, Akiko, but I'd better get going."

"Alright," Akiko said. "Let's go."

The girls exited the mall, parted ways, and then Rei went off to the temple where the girls had agreed to meet after they were both finished.

Rei arrived at the temple where Ami, Makoto and Minako were all waiting.

"Well?" Minako demanded as soon as Rei walked through the door. "How'd it go?"

"Brilliant," Rei said. "She totally fell for it. I got her new clothes, new makeup, and a new haircut. And she thinks Mamoru loves it when girls throw themselves at him."

"Wow," Minako said. "I can't wait to see how Mamoru will react!"

"Me either!" Rei said. "How'd it go with you guys?"

"Great!" Makoto said. "All of his furniture is gone, and his apartment is totally covered in feathers, spray paint, silly string, and honey."

"Nicely done!" Rei said, giving a high-five to Minako and Makoto. "Revenge plan successful."

Later in the day, Mamoru went back to his apartment. He'd been hanging around the Arcade, hoping to see Usagi, but she never came. He had finally gone to the library to get some studying done. It was now late in the evening, and Mamoru was exhausted. So many sleepless nights, seeing his Usako die in his arms… it was unbearable, and he hated himself for breaking her heart, but what choice did he have? He couldn't let her _die_! It was his worst nightmare that something awful would happen to Usagi and he wouldn't be able to save her. Mamoru trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door, and stopped inside the doorway. Was it just his imagination or did it seem a bit… drafty inside? Something, some sixth sense was telling Mamoru that something was not right, something was very, very wrong. Mamoru fumbled for the light. His eyes widened as the light came on, revealing the condition his apartment was in.

"Holy crap… what the hell happened in here?" he said aloud.


	5. A Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Sailor Moon, as much as I might wish I did.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay on the update, I really meant to write this a lot sooner, but I was pretty busy. (I had 6 recitals all in the month of June!) Also, I had to really think about where I wanted to go with this story, because when I started it I barely had a plot formed out in my head. Aaannnd I was suffering from some writer's block. And, a friend got me addicted to Doctor Who, and every time I sat down to write all I could think about was Doctor Who, and I'd accidentally type 'the Doctor' or 'Rose' instead of Usagi or Mamoru. And finally, thank to the lovely reviewers of last chapter: Lovely Reviewer Oo, moonlightfairy99, themoongeek, princebuddy, snoopykid, and Keep those reviews coming! Also, special thanks to anyone reading this who also read/reviewed/favorited my oneshot I wrote in between chapters 4 and 5, Promise of the Rose. The reaction I'm getting makes me so happy! And now, on to the story at last...**

Mamoru sat down in one of his rescued chairs and buried his head in his hands. It had been several days since he'd come home to find his apartment trashed. Even now, it was still a mess. He'd been cleaning it and cleaning it, and had even enlisted Motoki's help (that guy was a genius with cleaning equipment! And thankfully, didn't ask any questions as to how all of his furniture was removed without the doorman knowing anything…) but there was still silly string (that stuff was apparently made of some indestructible material that even Tuxedo Kamen couldn't handle) and other unidentifiable substances scattered around his apartment. At least the walls were relatively normal by now. Mamoru had bought lots of good ol' heavy-duty white paint to cover up the graffiti on his walls. Although, really, he didn't realize just how hard it was to cover up neon pink and orange graffiti…

But that was just the beginning of it. Mamoru's hair had been temporarily dyed hot pink, (which thankfully, after around 10 showers with the strongest shampoo Mamoru could find washed out… mostly) he'd gotten rashes on his hand, because _somebody_ had added cayenne pepper to his soap. (If only Mamoru would've thought to smell the soap _before_ using it!)

After a couple days he'd received an 'anonymous' note telling him where his furniture was, so at least he had his furniture back. But he thought it was a bit unfair, what the Senshi did. It's not like he _asked_ for those awful nightmares. And he felt just as awful as Usagi did. He knew the reason behind it, but he hated hurting his Usako. And he just hated being apart from her. If only he could be sure that no harm would come to her, then he could go back to her and beg for forgiveness. But he couldn't be sure! It was such a vivid dream and he had it _every single night!_ Mamoru sighed; it was a lose-lose situation. Either he stayed apart from his Usako, and broke both their hearts, or he got back together with her and she'd most likely die. He couldn't let her die! He _had_ to stay away from her. But his heart ached every second because of sacrifice he had to make to keep her safe.

Mamoru sat in a café, sipping coffee and brooding. He'd been avoiding the arcade lately because Akiko was always there, waiting for him, and she'd been acting… odd lately. Although who knows if she'd be there anymore, after what happened between them… Mamoru frowned and thought back to the day before, when he'd first seen how different Akiko had become.

It had started out as a typical day. Mamoru was sitting in the arcade, drinking his coffee and listening to Usagi and her friends talk while pretending he couldn't care less. He heard the bell over the door chimed, and sighed, knowing it was Akiko.

"_Hi Mamoru," she said as she walked over._

_Mamoru could tell right away that something was off. The way she said his name, all flirty, and giggly, just wasn't Akiko. She wasn't much for trying to impress people. She was self-centered enough to expect everyone to just fall at her feet._

"_Hello, Aki-oh," Mamoru said, breaking off when he looked up and saw what Akiko was wearing. Gone were the skinny jeans and cashmere sweaters. Instead, Akiko was wearing leather pants, sky-high heels and… a corset?_

"_Like my new look?" Akiko asked, swaying her hips as she walked towards him, but it just looked ridiculous, she was trying too hard._

"_Oh. Erm. Uh… it's… unique," Mamoru said lamely, not sure what to say._

"_Thought you'd like it," Akiko said. She reached Mamoru, and sat down. Right on top of his lap._

"_That's not quite what I meant," Mamoru mumbled._

"_Oh, Mamoru, baby, I missed you," Akiko said, nuzzling his cheek._

"_Yes. Right. Well… um..." Mamoru said uncomfortably, moving as far away from her as was possible without falling off of his stool. _

"_Mmm-hmm," Akiko said, cuddling even closer to him._

"_So, uh, what brought on the sudden makeover change?' Mamoru asked, while trying to gently push Akiko off of him._

"_Oh, well, that friend of yours, Rei, thought I could use a makeover, so she helped me create this new look," Akiko said, smiling at Mamoru._

_Mamoru sighed. Damn you, Rei, he thought. Rei (and the rest of Usagi's friends) seemed to have a way of irritating him lately._

"_Listen, Akiko, I think we need to talk," Mamoru said._

"_About what? Akiko pouted._

"About our relationship," Mamoru said.

"_What about it?" Akiko said, looking confused. _

"_Let's go somewhere more private," Mamoru suggested._

_They left the arcade and headed to a quiet park. Mamoru had been thinking about ending his relationship with Akiko for awhile, but the whole makeover thing just pushed him over the edge. Akiko was a nice enough girl; aside from the fact that she was vain and snotty, and she deserved a guy who actually liked her._

"_Akiko, I think we need to take a break from our relationship," Mamoru said, always one to cut to the chase._

"_Wait, what?" Akiko asked, surprised. Clearly whatever she thought Mamoru might've meant didn't include this._

"_We've been having relationship problems, and I think we should break up," Mamoru said again._

"_But… but… but why?" Akiko said, her lower lip trembling._

"_I just don't think this is working out between us, Akiko," Mamoru said. _

"_Is this about that blonde girl?" Akiko asked. "The one who's at the arcade all the time with her friends? 'Cause I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not blind, you know."_

_Yes, it was very much about 'that blonde girl' as Akiko so eloquently put it. But Mamoru couldn't exactly say that, now could he? 'Yes, Akiko, I'm madly in love with her, we're soul mates, actually, and lovers from a previous lifetime. We also have alter egos and fight evil and protect the world. But I've been having prophecy-like dreams where she dies, and since I love her, I can't bear to have that happen, so I broke up with her and was just dating you as a distraction.' That would go over well, wouldn't it?_

_So instead Mamoru said, "No, Akiko, it's not about her. This is about us. Our relationship isn't working out."_

"_Well… well, you know what?" Akiko said, getting angrier by the second. "I never liked you anyways! Ha! So there!" _

_And with that, Akiko turned on her heel and stormed off._

So now it was back to the beginning. Mamoru was just trying to get through each day without running to Usagi and begging her to take him back.

Meanwhile, Usagi was wandering through the park, feeling depressed. She could believe Mamoru had a new girlfriend! How could he just toss Usagi away like that? How could he just pick up some random, simpering _idiot_ of a girl and pretend he had feelings for her? Usagi knew Mamoru well enough to tell that he didn't really care for that girl. But if anything, that made it worse. If Mamoru was happy, maybe, just maybe Usagi could find some solace in that. But if he was just pretending, while pushing Usagi farther and farther away, she couldn't handle that. Usagi was lost in her thoughts, with a noise up ahead pulled her out of her brooding reverie. Usagi dashed to a tree, and peered around, to see what was going on. A youma was wreaking havoc on a young couple who'd been sitting on a park bench, cuddling. Usagi snapped out her communicator and urgently called her friends.

"Guys! Youma attack in the park, north side. Come quick! It looks like a nasty one."

"Got it," said Minako.

"No problemo," said Makoto, and Usagi could almost hear the sound her cracking her knuckles in anticipation.

"I'm on my way," said Ami.

"I'll be there in a second," said Rei,

Quickly making sure nobody was watching, Usagi transformed. "Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted, and felt the transformation come over her.

"Hey, you!" Usagi, now as Sailor Moon shouted, walking towards the youma. "Yeah, you, ugly one!"

The youma turned away from the civilians and turned its eyes towards Sailor Moon. "And who are you?" it asked, clearly not impressed.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I right wrongs and trium—"

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," the youma said, interrupting her. "I've heard all about you, Sailor Moon."

"You… you have?" Usagi asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, my master knows much about you," it said, smacking its lips.

"Er… and who would that be?" Sailor Moon asked, slightly put off by the way the youma was slowly walking towards her and smacking its lips.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," it said. "Enough with the talk, though."

And with that it shot vines out of its hands, narrowly missing Sailor Moon, who jumped out of the way just in time. The vines wrapped around a tree and snapped it in half. Sailor Moon dodged more vines, wondering where her friends were, and trying to figure out how to slow it down enough that she could use her scepter.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" A bolt of lightning flew down and cut off the vines that were trying to attack Sailor Moon.

The remaining Sailor Senshi jumped down from the top of a building nearby, and ran over to Usagi.

"You okay?" Sailor Mars asked.

Usagi nodded her head, glad that her friends were there for backup.

The battle continued on for a while, without many advances on either side. The youma was a tough one, but the Senshi were able to keep it mostly in control. At a turning point in the battle, the youma threw out its vines and managed to ensnare Sailor Venus.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon cried, running over to her friend.

"I'm… okay…" Sailor Venus said, managing a weak smile. The vines around her tightened, and started to glow, absorbing her energy.

Sailor Moon tugged and tugged at the vines but they wouldn't budge. She was so determined on freeing her friend that she didn't notice the warning cry of Mars, or the sound of a vine being shot out. Sailor Moon spun around, just in time to see a vine racing towards her. Suddenly, she was hit, hard, but from the side, not the front like she expected. Sailor Moon found herself lying on the ground, and the vines caught Jupiter, who had shoved her aside, instead.

"Oh, no, not you, too, Jupiter!" Sailor Moon wailed.

"Don't… worry… about me," Jupiter said. "Just finish the youma off, Sailor Moon."

"Right," Sailor Moon said, more determined now than ever. Together, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars fought against the youma, but it grew more powerful with the energy from Jupiter and Venus. Eventually Mercury, and then Mars were caught in the vines, too, and Sailor Moon was all alone.

Sailor Moon stood her ground, staring down the youma. She was determined not to fail. She would not fail. But without any friends to distract the youma, without friends to fire their attacks to weaken it, Sailor Moon found herself fighting an uphill battle. She fought her hardest, but it was hard. She got bruised, and scraped, and at one point she twisted her ankle. But still she pushed on. But one time she was just a little too slow. The vines shot out again, and Sailor Moon, hindered by her injured ankle, couldn't quite move out of the way. Sinking to the ground, the vines hit sailor moon at her neck, and wrapped itself around her. Slowly, it pulled her up, off of the ground, increasing its hold on her neck. Sailor Moon clawed at the vines, she struggled to find a loophole, she did every thing she could. But she started to see spots dance behind her eyes, and she struggled to get in more breaths. Sailor Moon knew it would be long before she lost consciousness. Her energy drained, Sailor Moon dropped her arms to her sides, and with one last thought, wondered where Tuxedo Mask was.

During the battle, Mamoru had been at his apartment, resisting the urge to transform. He could feel it when she transformed, and he automatically transformed, already halfway out the door before stopping to think. It was his duty to protect Sailor Moon, yes, but maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. Mamoru knew how much it hurt Usagi. He could see the hope in her eyes, as he swooped in to save her, followed quickly by the pain and the hurt when she saw that nothing was different. Mamoru hated the idea of not being there to protect Usagi, but she had her Senshi. And really, it _was_ primarily their duty to protect her. So with some reluctance, Mamoru dropped his transformation, and headed back to his apartment. He thought he'd just carefully pay attention to their link, that way if she was in real danger he could swoop in and save her. But, no, his logical side argued, he'd overreact, and the slightest hint of any kind of danger he'd be up and out the door in a flash. And then the whole purpose of sparing Usagi the pain of having her hopes dashed yet again would be useless. So Mamoru sat on his sofa, and tried to calm every part of him that screamed at him to run, and run fast, and when he got there, to hold Usagi tight and to never, ever let her go. Mamoru got up and paced back and forth, trying not to become overwhelmed by the natural instinct to protect Usagi. Time passed, he didn't know how much. He'd been doing a pretty good job at avoiding the link, but suddenly, he gave in. An overwhelming sense of panic, fear, and pain took him over. He gasped for breath, but it wasn't him who was being deprived of oxygen. He was up, as fast as he could, and transforming in an instant. He raced out the door, his only thoughts on reaching the park immediately if not sooner. He chastised himself for wanting to protect Usagi emotionally, when all this time he'd been ignoring her cries of help as he failed to protect her physically.

Sailor Moon was drifting, not really aware of her surroundings, just drifting in darkness, when suddenly the pressure on her neck was gone and she collapsed to the ground. A rose, still quivering form the force of impact, had slashed through the vines around Sailor Moon's neck.

"Are you all alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked, as he rushed over to Sailor Moon's side.

As she looked up at his eyes, filled with concern, something inside Usagi snapped. "I would've been better if you'd gotten here sooner!" she hissed at him. "Where the hell have you been?"

Tuxedo Mask, pulled back a bit, shocked. "I was… I came as soon as I could," he said, not able to tell her the real, stupid reason for his delay.

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes at him, and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her clothing. "I need a word with you later," she said through clenched teeth, before turning to face the youma.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" she shouted, and bursts of light shot out from the tip of the rod. The youma screamed, and then collapsed into a pile of dust.

Sailor Moon rushed over to where her friends and fellow Senshi lay on the ground. After making sure that everyone was as okay as they could be after having their energy drained, she turned and started walking back towards Tuxedo Mask. But before she could reach him, a face appeared in the sky.

"Ah, excellent work, Sailor Senshi, that droid wasn't an easy one," the voice said.

"What? Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I am Rubeus, of the Black Moon clan," he said, smirking. "And I must say, you're tougher than I thought. Like I said, that droid wasn't an easy one."

"Why did you send it?" Mercury, who'd started to recover, asked.

"As a test, of sorts," Rubeus said. "To see what kind of fighters we are up against."

"We? There are more of you?" Jupiter asked.

"Ah yes, there are definitely more of us. But now I must go. Until next time, Sailors." Rubeus said.

And with that, he promptly disappeared.

"Who is he, do you think?" Mars wondered.

"I don't know, and right now I don't care," Sailor Moon said. She finished striding over to where Tuxedo Mask was and poked him on the chest. "I need a word with you. Now."

She stalked off towards a more woody section of the park, and Tuxedo Mask quickly followed after her. She stopped suddenly, and whirled around to face him.

"Listen, _Mamoru_," she said, venom in her voice as she used his real name. "I don't know ho you think you are, but what the hell was that back there?"

"What do you mean, what was it?" Tuxedo Mask asked, indignantly. "I saved your life back then! You should be thanking me!"

Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes to a glare. "What I mean is why it took you so goddamn long to get there!"

"I… like I said, I got there as fast as I could," Tuxedo Mask said, faltering a bit. "I have a life besides saving you, you know."

"I don't buy that for a second," Sailor Moon said. "You've always swooped in and saved me at the last second, prevented me from being hurt. You've never, ever, been late like that. So answer my question! What. Was. Going. ON?"

"I did answer your question," Tuxedo Mask said. "Like I said, I have a life besides saving you!"

"Alright then," Sailor Moon said. Tuxedo Mask was surprised at how easily she accepted that, but she wasn't finished.

"Why even bother, then?" She asked.

"What? What do you mean why even bother?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"If you have such a fabulous life outside of saving me, why don't you just stop being Tuxedo Mask altogether?"  
"Wait, what? Why would I do that? Just earlier you were yelling at me for being late to save you!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"So I was. But, I take that back. I wouldn't want to keep you from a normal life," She said. "So why don't you just forget about being Tuxedo Mask and go live your life?"

"But... but you need me to save you!" Tuxedo Mask said, perplexed as to what she was getting out.

"I have the Senshi. They're job is to protect me. And I'm not so helpless myself," she added, her voice hard.

"But, as we saw today the Senshi can't always save you, and you can't always save yourself, either!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"So?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What do you mean, so? If not for me you would be dead!"

"So?" Sailor Moon said again.

"So? So? So obviously you need me to save you!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"But why should you care if I die?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Of course I'd care! It's my job to protect you," Tuxedo Mask said. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't bear to live without her, but…

"Really? Because sometimes I wonder why you even bother," Sailor Moon said, the venom back in her voice. "Because I thought you loved me, but one day you just suddenly break up with me, for no reason, saying you don't love me anymore. As if our past together meant nothing. You don't just wake up one day and suddenly not love someone. It's not like that. But you push me away, you continue to hurt me, you even start dating again, and then you swoop in and save me in battle!"

Her voice started to get louder and louder as she continued. "And every goddamn time you save me, I look up, and I'm filled with hope. Hope that maybe you've changed your mind. Maybe you've realized how much I love you, and how much you used to love me. But then my hopes are dashed, time and time again, as you claim it's just your duty to save me! So I'm asking you, why even bother? Why even bother to save my life when you've broken my heart again and again? Why even bother to save me when you could care less about me?"

"I care about you," Tuxedo Mask mumbled.

If anything, that made Sailor Moon even madder. "Oh yeah? Because I really couldn't tell. You act all cold to me, you push me away, you shoot down all my attempts to figure out what's going on with you, you tell me you just don't love me anymore, yet you get my hopes high when you swoop in to save me in battle, only to crush them immediately. You make me start to wonder if it's something I did, if it was my fault, if I was too needy, too clingy, too something! You act like a complete asshole to me, and now you're saying you care?"

Tuxedo Mask was too stunned to say anything.

"Don't raise my hopes yet again with false words about how you care," Sailor Moon said, her voice soft. She walked up, right in front of Tuxedo Mask.

"Don't break my heart even more than it's already broken," she said, quietly, close enough that Tuxedo Mask could feel her breath on his face. She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard against the cheek. She turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Tuxedo Mask holding a hand to his stinging face.

**AN: Oh, one last thing. Chibiusa isn't going to be in this story. I like her, but I kinda forgot she was the main reason for the Black Moon clan to be in the past, and when I was forming a plot in my mind, i left her out of it. Just to clear things up.**


	6. Nefarious Schemes and Powerful Teams

**AN: Sorry, sorry, another late update. But this time I have an excuse! ... sorta. :P This past week and a half I've been super busy with this intensive musical theatre camp, but I'll really try hard to get the next chapter up soon. I know I always say that, but this time I mean it! As always, thanks to the lovely reviewers of last chapter: midnight blue08, SailorBoo, SerenityMoonGoddes, James Birdsong, and snoopykid. Please keep the reviews coming! I've mentioned before that I don't ask for a certain number of reviews before I write the next chapter, but more reviews do encourage me to write faster. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon, all I own is this plot! And Akiko. Mwa hwa ha! And my completely fried brain.**

In a palace many years in the future, the 30th century to be exact, a man was sitting at a throne gazing into a crystal ball in front of him. The man was tall and slender, with shoulder-length white hair, and he was gazing at a woman in the crystal ball. The woman was beautiful, with long silky golden hair arranged in a unique hairstyle. She wore a long, strapless white dress with golden detailing at the top that hugged her body perfectly. On the back of the dress was a very peculiar pair of slightly translucent butterfly wings. Her golden crown glittered in the light. But something was off about the image. The woman was lying on a table of sorts, her hands lying by her sides, her eyes closed. She was surrounded in a case of crystal, and no signs of life seemed to be coming from her.

The man, known by his people as Prince Diamond, was staring at the crystal with intense concentration.

"Rubeus, come here," Prince Diamond said.

"Yes, my liege?" Rubeus said, walking over towards his prince.

"Tell me again, what did that girl who your droid fought yesterday, Sailor Moon, look like?" Diamond asked.

"Well, she looked quite a bit like her," Rubeus said, gesturing towards the woman in the crystal. "Smaller, younger, but the same hair, and basic look."

"Hmm…." Prince Diamond smiled a bit. "I wonder… could this Sailor Moon be a younger version of Neo-Queen Serenity? She certainly has plenty of power, she defeated your droid, and she fights with the Sailor Senshi."

"Could it really be her, my prince? Do you think you've finally found her?" Rubeus said.

"Yes, I do believe so. But there is only one way to find out, isn't there?" Diamond's smile grew. "Bring her to me."

Back in the 20th century, Usagi sat in the Arcade with her friends, absent-mindedly stirring her milkshake. She was still a bit shook up over her near-death yesterday, and her confrontation with Mamoru. She couldn't believe how irritating he was being! First he nearly let her die, and then when he finally did show up he turned into Mr. Concerned Guy all of a sudden. Either he cared about her, or he didn't, and Usagi was tired of putting up with both. She missed him like crazy, and was still hurt, but she really thought she could manage to get over him if he'd just stay away, and stick to ignoring her, instead of acting like he had a split personality disorder. And she was tired of all his crap about how he still cared about what happened to her, he just didn't love her. Usagi knew he still cared about her on some level, regardless of what he said. He was a very, very convincing liar, but there were times when out of the corner of her eye Usagi saw Mamoru looking at her like he used to, or looking at her with regret and sadness. Usagi just wished that he would tell her about whatever was causing him to stay away from her. It's always better to share your pain. It's better with two.

"Hey, Usa!" Rei said, poking her friend in the arm.

"Hmm?" Usagi asked, looking up from her milkshake.

"I was asking you if you wanted to go to the mall later today." Rei said.

"Hm…" Usagi said again.

"And don't you dare give homework as an excuse," Rei added. "It's the weekend, and you've really been over-working yourself."

"Well, okay, I guess I could." Usagi said, shrugging a bit. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her friends; she was just more in the mood for sulking. But maybe Rei was right. Usagi had been working really hard lately, finishing all her homework on time, helping her mom with household chores, and even getting ahead a bit in her reading for school. It wasn't like she had a sudden personality change and didn't mind the work; she just wanted something to distract her from her depression. And there was a tiny, tiny part of her thought that maybe, just maybe, if she was a bit more mature Mamoru might come back to her.

"Great! Oooh, Usagi, have you seen the new store that opened yet?" Minako asked, leaning over towards her friend. "They have the cutest dresses EVER! They're waaaay out of my price range, but I desperately want to try some of them on, and there was this one in particular I saw the other day that would look sooooo cute on you, Usagi, and there's actually really cute dress for all of us and we should really go try them on, and…"

Usagi tuned her friend out, when Minako started on something, she could go and go and go. She talked even more than Usagi sometimes!

Rei rolled her eyes at Minako, but then turned back to Usagi. "I have to help Grandpa out at the shrine for a bit after lunch, but we're all meeting at the shrine at around 3:30. Sound good?"

"Sure, I'll see you guys there," Usagi said.

"Well, I've got to go," Rei said. "This time of day is always busiest, and Grandpa needs my help. See ya!"

"I have a karate class starting in half an hour, I should go, too," Makoto said. "See you guys at 3:30!"

"I should go as well, my computer class starts soon and I'd like to be there early," Ami said, standing up to leave.

"Well, Usagi-chan, it looks like it's just us two for now," Minako said, linking her arm through Usagi's. "Want to race?"

Minako and Usagi headed over to the racing game, and sat down, ready to race.

A couple hours later, the girls all met up at the Hikawa Shrine, ready to go to the mall for a couple hours of good fun.

"Great! You guys are all here!" Rei said, walking over to greet them. "Let's go!"

They all walked to the nearby bus station, and boarded one of the buses, chatting amiably and laughing. By the time they got to the mall, Usagi was actually in a reasonably good mood.

"Ooh! There's that store I was talking about!" Minako said, dragging Usagi over forcefully. "Just _look_ at all those adorable dresses! Aren't they simply darling?"

"Ooh, those are cute!" Usagi said, peering closer.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go try them on!" Minako said, sprinting towards the door.

The rest of the girls trailed behind Minako, following her into the store.

"Okay, this one is just perfect!" Minako exclaimed, running over to a rack of dresses. The one she held up was sunburst orange, stopped just above the knees, and had several frills and layers, with off-the-shoulder sleeves.

"Go try it on, then!" Makoto said. "You'll look awesome."

Minako raced towards the dressing rooms, while everyone else browsed a bit.

"Hm… what do you think about this one?" Makoto asked, holding up a dress. It was a forest green wrap dress with small beads interwoven throughout.

At that moment, Minako burst through the dressing room doors.

"How do I look?" She asked, striking a pose.

"Fabulous!" Rei said. The dress really did fit her perfectly, almost as if it was made for her.

Minako then saw the dress Makoto was holding, and gasped. "Mako-chan! That is so gorgeous! Go try it on right now or I will kill you!"

Makoto laughed, headed towards the dressing rooms. The girls shopped for a while longer, each finding dresses that got the seal of approval from Minako—a short blue bubble dress for Ami with caped sleeves; a strapless, slinky, fiery red dress for Rei; and a loose, knee-length white dress with an empire waist and gold trim for Usagi.

After finding the dresses of their dreams, the girls took pictures, and reluctantly put them back on the racks. They went out to eat, and soon after that it was time to head back home.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think?" Minako said.

"Yes, it was," Usagi agreed, and she meant it. She was glad her friends had dragged her away from her sulking and moping; she had really enjoyed herself.

The girls started walking back towards the bus station when a scream startled them.

"Aaaaaahh! Somebody help me!" A teenage girl screamed, running from the woody area behind the mall.

The girls quickly rushed forward towards the frightened girl, who was practically hysterical.

"Hey, are you okay?" Usagi asked her. "What happened?"

"I… I was… out for a walk…" The girl panted, out of breath, and terrified. "My boyfriend and I were… going to go for a walk in the woods…. But then, this…. This _thing_ shows up! And, it…. It starts attacking us! I've never seen anything like it before, it's terrifying!"

"Are you going to be okay?' Usgai asked her.

"I'm fine, I just want to find my boyfriend," The girl said. "I'd suggest you guys all hightail it out of here, that thing is on a rampage!"

And with that, the girl ran off, shouting for her boyfriend.

"C'mon, guys!" Makoto said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's go find this thing and teach it a lesson!"

"Right!" Usagi said, jumping up. "Let's go find a safe place to transform."

The girls ran off towards the woods, and once they were out of sight, they all called out their transformations.

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make…. UP!"

In flashes of ribbons and lights, the five legendary warriors replaced the five ordinary schoolgirls who had been standing there a second before.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon shouted, slipping into command mode. They ran off, deeper into the woods, following the cries of civilians. The cries got louder and louder until they reached a small clearing where they saw the droid. It was large and ugly, like usual, but didn't seem to be too tough.

"I am Sailor Moon, warrior of love and justice! In the name of all that is good, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil," Sailor Moon said, doing her customary gestures. "And that means you."

The droid just screeched, and threw out a thorny vine towards Sailor Moon.

"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" Sailor Venus shouted, shooting out a beam of light that cut off the vine attacking Sailor Moon.

"Jupiter Thunder Bolt CRASH!"

"Mars Fire SOUL!"

The fire and lightning meshed together and shot towards the droid. However, the droid merely cackled and avoided it, retaliating with its own attack.

"Look out!" Mercury cried, just in time for Venus, who had been checking to see if her leader was all right, to jump out of the way.

"What have we got, Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked, turning towards her friend who was scanning the droid.

"Let's see… it looks like any of our attacks will sufficiently damage it," Mercury said. "The main challenge is hitting it, it's quite fast, and it can take a lot of damage as well. But thankfully its main attack is relatively weak. We just need to be quick on our feet and persist."

"Got it," Mars said. "Mars Fire SOUL!"

This time the fire hit the droid dead center, and it howled in pain before charging at Mars.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury cried, cutting off the droid's attack.

Mars flashed Mercury a smile of thanks, before preparing to attack again. The fight continued on for a bit, without the droid getting in too many hits, when Venus finally weakened it enough for Sailor Moon to finish it off.

"Come on, Sailor Moon!" Mars said.

"Moon… Scepter…. Elimination!" Sailor Moon called, turning the droid into a pile of dust.

"Phew! Glad that's over," Jupiter said, stretching a bit.

"I know! It seemed to last forever," Venus complained.

"Wait! Look out!" Mercury shouted. "It's not over yet!"

The girls looked over to where Mercury was pointing, and saw two new droids coming towards them.

"More droids?" Mars griped. "Unbelievable! When do we get a break?"

"We'd better prepare for another fight," Sailor Moon said. "Are they the same types of droids, Mercury?"

"I'm working on it," the Senshi of Wisdom said, already scanning the droids.

"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!" Venus called out, hitting the beam of light at one of the droids. It hit it right in the middle, but didn't stop even for a second.

"It's not slowing it down!" Venus called, panicked.

"Mars Fire SOUL!" Mars shouted, pouring all her energy into it. She also hit the droid but with little affects.

"Mercury, we need info ASAP!" Sailor Moon said.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, I don't understand…" Mercury said. "My computer won't scan it! It just won't register…"

"Well, keep trying, we need the info!" Sailor Moon said, dodging an attack as the droids advanced.

"Jupiter Thunder Bolt CRASH!" Jupiter screamed, hitting one of the droids, but once again, it didn't slow down.

"There's more coming!" Venus yelled, panicked, looking off into the horizon.

"All right, everyone listen to me," Sailor Moon said, dodging another attack. "We need to be extremely careful. These droids are tough, and we all need to put forth out best efforts. Don't worry about protecting me, I can protect myself, you need to concentrate on eliminating the droids and protecting yourselves. Got it?"

"Got it!" The girls said, nodding their heads in unison.

"Wait! I think I got something!" Mercury cried out, reading the results on her computer. "You won't like this guys… the droids are all being controlled by some sort of main power source. Until the main power source is destroyed, these droids are nearly invincible."

"Okay, well, where is this power source?" Mars asked.

"That's the problem… I still can't tell!" Mercury said. "It's hidden…. Extraordinarily well if my computer can't pick up on it… my computer can pick up almost any sort of hidden signal. It's strange, really, it's… it's almost as if it was programmed knowing what my computer's abilities are so it could avoid them…"

"Damn it!" Jupiter cursed, switching to trading blows with the droids as they advanced on her.

"Shine Aqua ILLUSION!" Mercury shouted, trying to fend off a droid that was rapidly approaching her.

"Ow! Damn it!" Mars said, as a droid lashed out at her.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was hitting the droids with her scepter, but with little luck, and Venus was struggling with two droids. Mercury was fighting off a couple droids, but they were advancing on her, and even Jupiter's strength was no match for the droids.

"Ack!" Mercury cried out as a droid shout out a vine and ensnared her arm.

"Oh no!" Sailor Moon said, rushing over to her friends.

"No, don't!" Mercury said, shaking her head. There's too many droids to worry about me. Just keep fighting, I'll be fine."

Sailor Moon hesitated, but turned around just in time to dodge a droid that was about to attack her.

Suddenly, Jupiter cried out as a droid caught her ankle in its vine.

"Shit!" She said, struggling against the vines but to no avail. "Don't worry, I'm fine. If only I could just—break—free!"

Soon Jupiter was completely caught up in the vines, trapped, and Mercury was as well.

"Venus Crescent Beam…"

"Mars Fire…"

"SMASH!"

"SOUL!"

The beam of light and the fire combined together, racing towards a cluster of droids, but it only left a couple of them scratched and miffed about the injuries.

"Damn it! What's it take?" Venus said, shooting out again at another droid, but not before it managed to wrap its vines around her waist.

"Aaah!" Venus screamed, as the vines wrapped around her waist. "I can't… break… free!"

"Oh no, Venus!" Sailor Moon cried out, rushing towards her fallen friend.

"Concentrate, Moon!" Sailor Mars snapped at her leader, tense from the battle.

"She right," Venus said, continuing to struggle against the vines that had her trapped. "You two just fight, and don't worry about the rest of us. We'll be fine."

"Okay…" Sailor Moon said, her shoulders drooping. Suddenly, she straightened up and turned to face one of the droids currently attacking them. "You! How _dare_ you attack us, and trap three of my friends? In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon gathered all her strength before calling out, "Moon... Scepter… Elimination!"

The swirling energy raced towards the droids, but she only managed to take down one or two and there were still several attacking them.

"No!" Sailor Moon cried out in frustration. "It's useless, we can't win."

"Don't give up yet," Mars said, laying a comforting hand on her friends arm. "We'll manage to do something, just you wait and see."

"You're right," Sailor Moon said, wiping away her tears. She was gathering her energy to prepare to attack again, when she heard Mars cry out.

"Look out!" Mars shouted, pushing Usagi out of the way. One of the vines shot out and wrapped around Sailor Mars.

"Oh no! Mars!" Moon cried out, near tears. "You can't leave me, too!"

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Mars said, looking at her friend. "I'm fine, you need to do your best to keep yourself safe. These are tougher than any droid we've fought before, but I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Rei," Usagi said, smiling at Mars. "You're right. I should concentrate on fighting off these droids."

Sailor Moon turned her back to Sailor Mars, and started attacking more of the droids. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear the sound of a portal opening until it was too late. Sailor Moon heard her friends gasp, and cry out, and she spun around. Right in front of her, a portal was opening. A man stepped out through the portal with a sinister look on his face, and Sailor Moon reached for her scepter to attack him, but it was too late. The man shot out a blast of dark energy which hit Sailor Moon, and she collapsed.

"Arrivederci, Sailor Senshi," Prince Diamond said with a smirk. He gathered the unconscious Sailor Moon into his arms and stepped through the portal.

"NO!" Mars screamed, ripping free of her prison of vines. She half-ran half-tripped forward towards the portal, but found herself clutching empty air. It was too late. Sailor Moon was gone.

**AN: Soo... sorry about that bit of a cliffie... I'll actually try and update soon, I have a large portion of the next chapter planned out in my head, all I need to do is figure out a couple finer details and write it all down. Review please! :)**


	7. Kidnapped

**AN: Soo... here's an update! :) I tried to make it as quick as possible. As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers of last chapter- fromfiction17, mangamania, honeylove90, BostonBill, SerentiyMoonGoddes, midnightblue08, EvaC, and Witch Shade (although, technically that was for chapter 4, but it doesn't matter, a review is a review!)**

**Random Side Note #1: I just realized this is now longer than my book. This is officially the longest thing I've ever written! Woot! Although... that really makes me realize how much I've been neglecting my book...**

**Random Side Note #2: I just figured out how to make line breaks! Huzzah! Hip hip hooray! ... Just thought you guys should know. :P**

**Random Side Note #3: OMG, 37 REVIEWS! THIRTY-SEVEN! _THIRTY-SEVEN!_**** Thanks so, so, SOOO much to everyone who's reviewed, you guys don't know how much it means to me to have this great of a response. :)**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Sailor Moon now, but someday I will! ... Well, okay, maybe not. **

**And now, finally, for the chapter! :P**

Mars fell to the ground, sobbing.

"She's gone! Just…. Gone!" She cried out, clutching at the empty air.

Jupiter, who'd managed to break free as well, placed a hand on Mars' shoulder.

"We'll get her back," Jupiter said. "We _will._ I promise."

"I know," Mars said, sniffling. "But our duty is to protect her, and essentially we failed! Not just as her protectors, but as her friend! And now she's all alone, and who knows where!"

"Mars, I know you're worried, I am, too," Venus said. "But we need to keep a clear head if we want to find her. It won't do us any good to panic."

"You're right," Mars said straightening up, and wiping her eyes. "I need to be strong so we can find her."

"Right," Venus said, smiling at Mars. "All right, there's no time to waste. Mercury, what can you tell us?"

"It's hard to tell what it is, but I think it's a portal in time, not space," Mercury said, tapping on her computer. "There's some sort of central power source which is connected to the portal that's why after it closed all of the droids vanished. They seem to have been illusions, almost, but not quite… my computer's getting very odd readings, but they were somehow robotically controlled."

"Hmm… a portal in time," Jupiter said. "How are we supposed to travel in time?"

"I… don't know," Mercury admitted a bit sheepishly. "But I'm working on it, and we'll figure something out."

All of a sudden, Tuxedo Kamen burst through the trees. He took one look at the depressed look on all of the Senshi's faces, and then turned to look around the area wildly, several times.

Mars' head snapped up as soon as he came through the trees, and she got to her feet.

"You!" She shouted at him. "Where in Kami's name have you _been_? We could have used your help, you know!"

"Where is she?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, still looking around as if to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"How dare you just blow this off, like just because you had the nerve to break up with Usagi you didn't have a duty to fight with us?" Mars asked, barely containing her fury.

"Where. Is. She?" Tuxedo Kamen asked quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mars huffed. "I don't see why we should tell you anything!"

"Where's Usagi?" Tuxedo Kamen yelled, his hands shaking. "Just tell me. Where is she?"

Mars crossed her arms stubbornly, but Venus walked about beside her and turned to face Tuxedo Kamen.

"She's gone," Venus said icily. "But Mars is right, you have no business showing up here, not after you barely showed up at last battle and completely failed to show up this time."

"Gone," Tuxedo Kamen said, his face white.

"Well, do you have an explanation?" Mars asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"There was a droid at the park. It took awhile to fight it off without anyone else to help," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Fine. But what about yesterday? And your behavior in general?" Mars asked, rather unkindly.

"It's just that if we're going to work with you to find Usagi we need to understand why you've been behaving so oddly lately," Venus added, elbowing Mars a bit for being so cruel.

Tuxedo Kamen hung his head. "I didn't want to hurt her, " he said quietly.

"Maybe you should've thought of that _before_ breaking up with her and ripping her heart in two, you bas—"

Mars was cut off by Venus, who elbowed her sharply in the side. "Please, continue," Venus said.

"I… I could tell that each time I saved her she thought that things would be different between us, that I'd changed my mind," Tuxedo Kamen said, "I thought it would be best if I just didn't interfere anymore, I thought you would be able to handle it, but I realized I was wrong."

"But why did you break up with her in the first place?" Venus asked. "You guys seemed so happy together. And what about Akiko?"

"Akiko was just a distraction," Tuxedo Kamen admitted. "I never really cared for her, but I thought maybe if Usagi saw me with someone she'd accept it as a more final decision. And if I was dating someone it was easier not to just run back to Usagi."

"But… it sounds like you still care for her," Venus said.

"I do," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I've never stopped loving her."

"Then why did you break up with her?" Venus asked.

"I've had this recurring nightmare," Tuxedo Kamen said. "It starts out on our wedding day, and we're about to say our vows—"

"You had a nightmare about _marrying_ Usagi so you broke up with her?" Mars cut in incredulously.

"Mars!" Venus said, turning to glare at her friend. "Let him finish."

Mars just grumbled in response, but stayed quiet.

"I was marrying her," Tuxedo Kamen continued. "And it was wonderful. She looked so beautiful, and we were so happy. But then… she was torn away from me, and I could hear her voice crying out in anguish, calling for me, as she was killed in front of my eyes and I could do nothing. And I had the same bloody stupid nightmare every night!"

"But couldn't you have talked to Usagi about it?" Venus asked gently. "You'd have a better chance of preventing that if you were there to protect her."

"But you don't understand!" Mamoru said, his eyes and voice full of anguish. "There was this voice… it was so familiar, I could've sworn I'd heard it before. And it told me that it was my fault, I was the cause of her death! And… and that if I didn't stay away from her, she'd die, and it would be on me."

"I'm sorry," Venus said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can't imagine how hard that must've been. But, remember, Mamoru, it's just a dream. Nothing more."

"I know," he whispered. "But it just felt so _real_."

"You should tell Usagi," Venus said. "She's been really upset about this whole thing, and she deserves to know."

"Usako," Tuxedo Kamen said, his shoulders sagging. "What happened?"

"We were attacked, by more droids than usual. There were tons of them, and our attacks only did minimal damage. We were all eventually trapped, and then the enemy appeared through a portal and took Sailor Moon," Mercury said. "What's peculiar is that the droids didn't ever attempt to trap Sailor Moon… it was almost as if they didn't want to trap her, just distract her…"

"How do we get her back?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, looking up.

"We haven't figured that out yet," Mercury said, adding quickly when she saw Tuxedo Kamen's face fall, "But we're working on it. And we'll figure it out soon, I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi woke up, disoriented and confused. She didn't know where she was, and it was cold, and dark. It was so, so dark. The darkness was blinding, almost, and it completely engulfed her. Usagi thought back to the day Mamoru broke up with her, and how she'd felt. She'd felt like her entire world had collapsed, like she was empty inside, and that she was all alone. All alone in the darkness. But now she realized that darkness is relative. When Mamoru broke up with her she thought that it was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. But she had her friends, and they made it so different. They were there for her, they listened, and they gave her hope. But now…. Now it was so different. Usagi felt like every single pore, every single cell of hers was filled with darkness. It was overwhelming, and terrifying. Never before had she felt so alone, so lonely, so… small. Usagi felt like she barely existed, like she was just a shadow of the girl she used to be. Usagi curled herself up into a tight ball and cried.

* * *

Back in the 20th century, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had re-located to the Hiwaka shrine, and were sitting in their civilian forms, discussing plans.

"Any news, Ami?" Rei asked, sighing. They'd been there for several hours, all of which Ami had spent on her computer, trying to find a way to reach Usagi, but nothing had been found out so far.

Ami grimaced. "I'm afraid not. I don't understand, my computer is getting such bizarre signals… it can't puzzle them out."

"Well, is there anything you can do?" Minako asked. "We've been here for hours, and we're not going anywhere! And in the meantime who knows what's happening to Usagi?"

'Wait! I think I found something!" Ami cried.

Makoto shot straight up in her chair. "Really? What is it?"

"I think… I think that when the portal opened up it created a slight rift in time. If we can open up the rift then I believe we could access the space-time continuum, and find Usagi."

"Great," Minako said. "But, uh… how do we do that? What's the space-time thingymajig?"

"In other words, we need to go back to the battle site, locate the slight disturbance in time, and open it up so we can get through."

"Great!" Rei said. "Let's go!

* * *

They caught the next bus going to the mall, and ran off towards the woods. Once they were alone, they all re-transformed, and headed towards the area where they had fought the droids.

"All right… it's right about… here!" Mercury said, tapping at her computer.

Mercury turned and walked over to an area a couple feet away,

"Are you sure that's it?" Jupiter asked. "It just looks like empty air."

"It's the right area," Mercury said confidently. "It looks like empty air because it's such a small rift."

"Great, so what do we do?" Mars asked.

"We attack it," Mercury said. "If we manage to hit it with enough force and at the right angle we should be able to open it up."

"Mars… Fire…. SOUL!"

The fire shot forth from Mars' fingertips and seemed to vanish into empty air as soon as it hit the rift.

"Did I get it?" Mars asked.

"Yes, keep at it, you weakened it," Mercury said.

"Jupiter… Supreme…. THUNDER!"

"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!"

The lightning and light combined together, racing towards the rift, and both vanished as soon as it hit the area.

"Wait, what's that?' Venus asked, pointing towards a strange ripple in the air ahead of them.

"That's the rift!" mercury said, excited. "It's getting wider!"

Tuxedo Kamen threw a barrage of roses at the rift, and it opened up a little bit more.

"Shine… Aqua… ILLUSION!"

Finally, with one more burst of power from Mercury, the rift was wide enough that the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen could see that there was a hole in the air ahead of them. There was the woods all around them, but if you looked at a certain angle you could see a dark, mysterious area that didn't belong in the middle of the woods.

"Well, shall we go?" Mars asked.

"Yes, let's go find Usako," Tuxedo Kamen said. And with that, he stepped through the rift.

One by one, the Senshi followed suit, until they had all disappeared and nothing was left except for a strange ripple in the air that could be passed off as imagination for those who didn't know the true aspects of this world.


	8. Crystal Tokyo

**AN: Update time! :) I don't even have much to say, except for enjoy! This story is probably nearing its end. Ish. I don't know exactly, but I'm guessing maybe 3 or 4 more chapters, possibly a bit less, possibly a bit more. There will certainly be at least two more chapters, because I have the next two relatively planned out. And then probably one more after that. But, basically, I don't know, I just thought I should give you guys a heads up that this story will ending in the somewhat near future. As always, thanks to my reviewers of last chapter: Smiling Twilight, midnightblue08, James Birdsong, SerentiyMoonGoddess, mangamania, moonlightfairy99, SerenaDarienforeverJune30, and fromfriction17. Thanks SO much for the amazing feedback, I can't believe I've reached 50 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Sailor Moon, no matter how much I fantasize that I do.**

The Senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen wandered through the darkness, unsure of where they were going. All they had to rely on was Mercury's computer, which wasn't giving them much.

"All right… I think the way out is this way," Mercury said, pointing down another dark corridor.

"You sure?" Venus asked, sighing. "We've been walking for what feels like hours. I just want to get there already."

"I know," Mercury said. "I feel the same, but I'm doing my best. And I'm nearly positive that this is the right way."

"Well, let's go then!" Jupiter said, striding ahead.

"I wish we could get there sooner…" Mars said. "I'm so worried about Usagi."

"Well, let's get going! The sooner we start moving, the sooner we can help Usagi," Jupiter said.

"Right," Mars said, picking up her pace.

And so they all turned down the corridor, hoping that it was the right way and that they'd be able to get there before anything too drastic happened.

While the Senshi were traveling through a space in-between time, Usagi was lying on a bed in the 30th century. She woke up slowly, feeling disoriented and confused. She looked around, expecting to be in the dark, lonely room she woke up in before, but this time it was different. The room was lit up, and she wasn't alone.

"Ah, you're awake," A voice from the shadows said. The figure stepped out, and it turned out to be a man, who was smiling at Usagi in a way she most definitely did not like.

"Wh-who are you?" Usagi asked, finding her voice shaky from fear and misuse.

"I am Prince Diamond, of the Black Moon Clan," The man answered, still staring at her. "B-Black Moon Clan?" Usgai asked. "Wh-what's that?"

"It's my family, and my subjects," Diamond said. "I am the ruler, but I'm missing a queen. Together, we can rule, and it will be glorious!"

"But wait… I don't want to be your queen!" Usagi said.

"Why not, though?" Diamond asked, coming closer to Usagi. "It would be wonderful… just think of it. Anything and everything you want, jewels, riches, power… anything you desired, it would be yours in the blink of an eye."

"But, not, I don't want to!" Usagi cried, scurrying away from Diamond.

"But just think of it," Diamond implored, practically whispering now. "I would love you, Serenity, and you would love me. We would be happy together. You would be adorned in the finest clothing; you would have a doting husband, you would be bedecked with jewels, and you would have _power_. Isn't that what you crave? Power, the freedom to do as you please?"

The moon on his forehead changed to an eye, and it started pulsing.

"Power," Diamond said, reaching forward and caressing Usagi's face. "Power and freedom, and all the riches in the world! Never be lonely or unhappy again."

"Yes…" Usagi whispered, staring ahead in a trance.

"And a loving husband," Diamond said. "I will never abandon you like that Endymion did. I know how lonely you are, Serenity."

"Yes…" Usagi said again, wincing slightly at the reminder of the break up.

"Wait… no!" Usagi shouted, shaking out of the trance. "How _dare_ you hypnotize me! And what do you mean by calling me Serenity? That's not my name."

"Ah, perhaps not in this lifetime," Diamond shrugged. "But you _are_ Serenity, and you know it. Forget Endymion, he doesn't love you like I do!"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Usagi said crossly. "I don't know anyone named Endymion, and I'm not Serenity! I don't know what you mean by 'not in this lifetime' but I'm telling you, my name isn't Serenity!"

"But it will be," Diamond said. "Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo."

"Well, I don't care, my name isn't Serenity, I don't know anyone named Endymion, so stop calling me that!" Usagi screamed.

"As you wish," Diamond said, smirking. "But soon, soon you will be able to come to terms with it. Not just the name, but the presence behind it, and your rightful place by my side as Queen of the Black Moon clan."

"I'm telling you, I'm not marrying you, you creep!" Usagi said, trying to stand up so she could run away, but she fell over.

"Why do I feel so… weak?" Usagi asked, trying to get up again, but falling over.

"It's just the after-effects on the Black Crystal. You'll be up on your feet soon enough." Diamond said, smiling at her again.

"Black Crystal?" Usagi asked. "What's that?"

"Just like you have the Silver Crystal, I can control the Black Crystal. It's much more powerful than the Silver Crystal. Can't you feel its power?" Diamond said, advancing towards Usagi yet again.

"No, I don't want to!" Usagi said, trying to use her Silver Crystal to protect her, but she failed. "Why can't I use the Silver Crystal?" She asked, panicked.

"Like I said, the Black Crystal is much more powerful. The Silver Crystal can't function in its presence. I've been feeding you with energy from the Black Crystal so you will be able to rise to your full power and become my queen." Diamond answered, reaching out to stroke Usagi's cheek.

"Enough with the queen talk!" Usagi said, slapping his hand away. "I'm not ever going to be your stupid queen, okay? Can't you get that through your thick head? I will never, ever want to be your queen, the only way I ever would be you queen is if I was dead!"

Diamond merely chuckled. "Ah, my dear Serenity, you are just as stubborn as ever. It is one of the many things that charms me. But, I must go, I have a meeting to attend." He swept down and kissed her forehead. "Rest now, dear Serenity."

Usagi felt a wave of power wash over her, but it was too strong. Usagi fell backwards on the bed. The last thing she heard before her world blacked out was Diamond's soft chuckle.

A mysterious figure floated above, watching in his crystal ball as Diamond entered the room.

"You called me, Wiseman?" Diamond asked.

"Yes," The figure, Wiseman, said. "How is the future Queen faring?"

Diamond sighed. "Serenity is stubborn. She hates the very thought of being my queen, and she managed to break free of my hypnosis."

"Hmm… how has she reacted to the Black Crystal?" Wiseman asked.

"Surprisingly well, actually," Diamond said. "It tires her out, but she has recovered well from its first use. She was only unconscious for 12 hours, and she regained her energy quickly after waking."

"Very good," Wiseman said. "We should be able to progress with our plans soon."

"Excellent," Diamond said. "Have there been any appearances from the Senshi or from the younger Endymion?"

"No, all is silent in Crystal Tokyo," Wiseman said.

"Excellent," Diamond said again. "I do believe that the nightmare you've been sending him has been working. It really was an excellent idea."

"Yes, I have been watching the past Endymion, and he has been avoiding her," Wiseman said. He smiled a bit to himself before adding, "Our plan is progressing quite quickly."

Back in the tunnels between times, the Senshi were still walking.

"When will these tunnels end?" Venus complained. "They seem to go on forever!"

"Tell me about it," Jupiter agreed. "We've been walking for hours! When will we ever arrive?"

Mercury sighed, "This _is_ the right tunnel, I assure you. And according to my computer, we should be approaching the end of it quite soon."

"We'd better be," Mars muttered.

"Hold on, I think I'm getting something!" Mercury cried, furiously tapping on her computer.

"What is it?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"There's someone up ahead," Mercury said. "I'm getting energy readings. Be prepared, I don't know if they're a friend or foe."

Mars huffed, "Well, if they are foe, they'd better be ready to deal with us! I'm impatient, and I don't have time to waste."

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen walked slowly forward, scanning the area for any sign of life, but there was none.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Mars… Fire—" Mars started.

"Relax," The figure said. "I come in peace."

"Who are you?" Mars asked, still not sure whether they could be trusted.

"I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time," The figure answered, stepping closer to them.

"Do you know where Usagi is?" Tuxedo Kamen asked quickly.

Pluto sighed sadly. "Yes, I do know, but there isn't much I can tell you."

"Why not?" Mars demanded.

"It's complicated." Pluto said. "It would mess up the timelines if I told you everything. But I can tell you roughly where to find her."

"Well, where is she?" Jupiter asked.

"If you step through this door," Pluto said, motioning to a door a couple of feet away, "You will find yourself in 30th century Tokyo, called Crystal Tokyo. Sailor Moon is in Crystal Tokyo. That is all I can tell you."

"Gee, thanks for the big help," Mars said, narrowing her eyes at Pluto.

"You will be greeted by a guide when you arrive," Pluto said. "He can tell you more about Crystal Tokyo, and what you need to do to find the Princess."

"How do we know who the guide is?" Mercury asked.

Sailor Pluto smiled a bit, but it was a melancholy smile. "Trust me, you'll know."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Venus asked. "Let's go rescue Usagi!"

They all started towards the door, but were stopped by Sailor Pluto.

"One more thing," she said. "Please just… be careful. You are dealing with a very powerful enemy. And also… keep in mind that the future is subject to change. It can change drastically with the smallest difference in the past. The future you see here isn't set in stone; it can easily change. Just remember that."

"What do you mean?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm sorry," Sailor Pluto said, looking like she meant it. "I can't tell you anymore. But please, just remember that. And bring the Princess back safely."

Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Pluto, and for a second he understood what she must have felt like, guarding the gates of time, seeing all possible futures, and never being able to tell anyone. "We will," he said.

And then, one by one, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen walked through the door, leaving Sailor Pluto behind, as she watched them disappear.

"Good luck," she whispered, knowing they would need it.

The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen finally arrived in the 30th century. They looked around, taking in the majestic buildings, and the beautiful landscapes.

"Where is everyone?" Mercury wondered, looking around.

"It looks so… empty," Mars said. "As if everyone evacuated really quickly."

"Or as if everyone died," a voice said, and the Senshi, plus Tuxedo Kamen all spun around to see a person approaching them.

"Who are you?" Mars asked. "And what do you mean everyone died?"

The figure said, as he walked closer.

"Wait a second…" Jupiter said, looking between Tuxedo Kamen and the newcomer, "Why do you look like Mamoru?"

"Because I am Mamoru," the man said. "I am called Endymion in this life, but I am your future self, Mamoru."

"My… future self?" Mamoru asked. "If you're here, where are everyone else's future selves?"

"They're not dead, are they?" Venus gasped in horror, looking at the sad look on Endymion's face. "You said everyone was dead…"

"No, they're not dead," Endymion said. "Come, walk with me and I'll explain."

Everyone followed him, as he walked towards the largest building, which rose above the rest majestically.

"There was a terrible war," Endymion said. "Long ago, when Serenity and I first ascended the throne, Serenity used the Silver Crystal to offer purification and healing to anyone who would accept. They all became citizens of what had recently been dubbed Crystal Tokyo, due to its landscaping. Those who refused to be our citizens and accept the healing of the Silver Crystal were banished. Nearly everyone accepted the cleansing and citizenship we offered. However, one family, who called themselves the Black Moon Clan refused. They claimed that it was unnatural and unhealthy to accept the Silver Crystal's power, so they were banished to a planet called Nemesis. Many happy, peaceful years passed between Serenity and I. Serenity gave birth to our first child, a daughter we named Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity, Chibiusa or Small Lady for short. But then, a couple months ago the Black Moon Clan attacked. They seemed to know our strengths and weaknesses. They attacked relentlessly, and before long they'd captured all of Crystal Tokyo except for the palace. They advanced on the palace, but when one of the attacks hit Serenity, the Silver Crystal protected her from harm."

They had reached the palace now, and King Endymion opened the door and led the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to a large central room.

"She was protected from harm, but at a cost," Endymion continued. "The Silver Crystal formed a protective casing around her body."

"How is that bad, though?" Mercury asked a bit timidly.

"It's bad because it led to this," Endymion said, moving too one last room.

In the center of the room lay the Queen, her eyes closed in what looked like sleep. But all around her was a case of crystal, and no signs of life came from the Queen.

Everyone gasped in horror as they saw just how dismal this future was turning out to be.

"She's been this way for about a month," Endymion said. "She's not dead, but she's shown no signs of waking up. I just… I don't know what to do. I _can't_ do anything. You're just seeing a hologram of me, my real body was injured in battle, and this hologram is useless."

"Where's your daughter, Princess Chibiusa? This place looks deserted," Venus said.

"Chibiusa is with her close friend and guardian, Sailor Pluto. She is safe ther," Endymion told them.

"We were told by Sailor Pluto that you might know where Usagi, the past Usagi that is, has been taken?" Mars asked.

"Yes," Endymion said. "I know roughly where she would be. Prince Diamond, of the Black Moon Clan always had a bit of an… obsession with Serenity. He's the one who's taken her."

"How do we get her back?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"He's most likely taken her back to Nemesis. I know it's difficult, but can you teleport without Sailor Moon?" Endymion asked.

"Yes, we can manage," Mercury said. "Tuxedo Kamen will help, since we don't have Sailor Moon."

"Wait, before you go," Endymion said. "I have to ask you something."

He turned to Tuxedo Kamen, and suddenly he was glaring. "What the _hell_ have you been thinking, you idiot?"

**AN: I wasn't really sure where to cut it off, 'cause I didn't want this chapter to get super long, and I thought that this was the best place to cut it off. But I'm not entirely sure if I like cutting it off here. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	9. The Rescue Plan

**AN: Sooo, I know this is kinda late, sorry, I really meant to have it up a lot earlier, but several things got in the way. I was out of town for awhile, and then I was working on my book instead of this. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I think there will be 3 more chapters, but possibly only 2. Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: Taeniaea, misako princess, TKiwi02, Dhampire12, midnightblue08, fromfiction17, SerentiyMoonGoddess, mangamania, and TheRandomReview and Tracer Fallon (even though it wasn't technically for chapter 8, but it doesn't matter). I promise I'll try and get the net chapter up soon, I know I always say that, but I actually have it all planned out in my head (which is a shocker, normally I make things up as I go along). And school's starting really soon for me, and I'm going to have an insane schedule, so I won't have as much time to write once school starts. But enough of my rambling, go read the chapter! ^_^ And review, of course, s'il vous plait.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own Sailor Moon, so it's no use pretending that I do.**

Tuxedo Kamen stepped back in shock.

"Uh… what do you mean?" He asked, not liking the way his future self was glaring at him.

"You now perfectly well what I'm talking about!" Endymion said. "You were supposed to protect Serenity, not abandon her!"

"But… since you're my future self, you know what happened, right?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yes, I know what happened, but that still doesn't explain it," Endymion said. "I have the memories of breaking up with her, but I didn't do it myself! _You_ did! I would never do something like that."

"Err…. Welll…." Tuxedo Kamen said, trying to think of something to say. "You couldn't understand what it was like to have those nightmares! It was the only choice I had, breaking up with her."

"No, it most certainly wasn't!" Endymion said. "Are you really so daft that you think she would be safer away from you then with you?"

Tuxedo Kamen was left speechless. Endymion _did _have a point… was there really any situation where Usagi would be safer away from him than with him?

"But... I couldn't just let her die!" Tuxedo Kane protested, although he knew on some level that his protests were futile.

"Like I said, can you think of a single situation where she would be safer without you? You could have spared her all of this pain from thinking you don't love her, and still protected her," Endymion said.

Tuxedo Kamen sighed. Maybe his future self was right; he would be able to protect Usagi better in any situation if he was there beside her, and he was hurting Usagi now by making her believe he didn't love her.

Endymion sighed. "We're wasting time, so rescue her already. Maybe you can finally do something right."

And with that, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen bid Endymion farewell, and prepared to teleport to Nemesis.

"Geez, this is one gloomy place," Mars said, as they stepped out onto Nemesis. "I can see why the Black Moon Clan didn't want to live here."

The planet was barren and empty, in many ways similar to Crystal Tokyo, although Nemesis seemed cold and unfriendly, whereas Crystal Tokyo just looked sad and abandoned.

"Where's Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, his hands clenched at his side.

"I'm picking up some energy readings far ahead in that direction," Mercury said, pointing to the left of the group.

"Let's go," Jupiter said, walking off towards the direction Mercury had pointed.

They walked and walked, occasionally checking with Mercury to make sure they were headed in the right direction. None of them spoke unless they were asking for directions, their minds were all set on one thing: rescuing Sailor Moon.

After walking for what felt like ages, they came across a palace. It was a little worse for wear, but certainly the best part of the planet, which was otherwise abandoned and empty.

"This is it, the energy readings are strongest here," Mercury said.

"Let's go!" Mars said, charging off towards the palace.

Upon arriving inside the palace, they found several pathways going off in different directions.

"Which way, Mercury?" Jupiter asked.

"Let's see…" Mercury said, tapping furiously at her computer. "She's this way!"

They ran down the corridor to the right, where Mercury had pointed. They stuck to the same path, following it as it wound around corners, twisting and bending. Finally they started to hear voices off in the distance. As they got closer, they could make out Usagi's voice, as well as Diamond's.

"I'm telling you," Usagi was shouting. "I'm not your effing queen, and I never will be! Can't you get that through your incredibly thick head?"

There was a loud crash, and a curse from Diamond.

"Serenity, calm down," Diamond was saying.

"And my name isn't Serenity either!" Usagi yelled. "It's Usagi! U-S-A-G-I! And no, I most certainly WON'T calm down!"

"Serenity," Diamond said, his voice taking on an eerily calm tone. "Calm down."

"And you can cut all that hypnosis crap!" Usagi said. "Hypnotizing you isn't going to make me like you! It's creepy, messed up and WRONG. And as soon as I find a way to block the negative energy from that stupid Black Crystal of yours, as soon as I can transform again, you are going to be MOONDUST!"

However, the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen didn't have time to hear Diamond's reaction to Usagi's threat, because they finally reached the source of the shouting, and busted the door open.

Usagi was standing on a bed, shouting at the top of her lings, her face slightly red from exertion. Diamond was looking rather uncomfortable on the floor, and the group guessed that Usagi had shoved him off of the bed, explaining the crash they heard.

"Get away from her!" Mars shouted, running towards her best friend.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder CRASH!" Jupiter sent a bolt of lightning Diamond's way.

"Are you okay, Usagi?" Mars asked, hugging her friend.

Usagi nodded. "I'm fine. I just… I just want to get out of here."

Mars looked over at her friend. She was pale, paler than usual, and looked a bit shaken up. "Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"I'm fine, Rei. Really. He kissed me, and used his Black Crystal to weaken me and prevent me from transforming, but I'm okay. Just a little creeped out," Usagi said with a half smile.

Jupiter's first bolt of lightning had missed Diamond, but she was readying herself to attack again.

"Diamond! I need to speak with you!" A mysterious voice said.

"Of course, Wiseman," Diamond said, bowing slightly, even though Wiseman wasn't in the room. Turning to the Senshi he said, "This has been fun, but I regret that I must leave. I shall see you all soon."

And with that, he teleported himself out of the room.

The rest of the Senshi turned towards Usagi, hugging their friend and making sure she was all right.

"Are you okay?" Venus asked worriedly.

"Did he hurt you?" Jupiter asked, cracking her knuckles. "He'd better not have hurt you."

"Do you want to sit down?" Mercury asked.

"Do you want to just leave?" Mars asked.

"Guys, calm down, I'm fine," Usagi said. "He didn't hurt me, he just used his Black Crystal to weaken me; I'm just a bit worn out.

"And he kissed you and hypnotized you," Mars added.

"Yes, that too. But he really didn't have any intention of hurting me, I don't think, he kept on going on about how he's prince of the Black Moon Clan, but he needs a queen to rule by his side when he becomes king, and how I was his queen, yada yada yada," Usagi said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

"Let's just get out of here," Mercury said. "Since Mamoru is here, you don't even have to use much energy when we teleport back to Crystal Tokyo. And then we can go back home."

"Sounds good," Usagi said. "But that reminds me, how did you guys get here?"

"There was a slight rift in time that was created when Diamond opened up the portal to the past," Mercury said. "The rift caused a disturbance in time, and by attacking the rift we managed to open it up wider until it was wide enough for us to step through. And then it was just a matter of finding our way through the tunnels in between time and space—"

"Which was very hard," Venus interrupted.

Mercury continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "And then once we reached the end, we met Sailor Pluto-"

"Wait, there's another Sailor Senshi?" Usagi asked. "What's she like? Is she going to be joining us now? How come we didn't know of her earlier? How come we don't have any memories of her from our past life? How—"

"More on that later, okay?" Mercury said. "Stop interrupting. As I was saying, we met Sailor Pluto and then she opened up the gates of time for us, we met Mamoru's future self, and he told us what was happening, and where you were. And then we teleported here, followed the energy readings my computer was picking up, found this palace, and once again followed the energy readings until we found you."

"Wow," Usagi said. "That sounds pretty intense! But about this new Sailor Senshi…"

Mercury sighed. "Now, to answer your questions… Sailor Pluto is a bit hard to describe. She's… mysterious. And no, she won't be joining us, she said that guarding the gates of time is her duty, and she most always stand by them."

"We didn't know of her earlier, because she always guards the gates of time, she never leaves them," Mars added. "And she says that we knew her in our past lives on the Moon Kingdom, but only slightly, because although she was princess of Pluto, she was still the guardian of the gates of time, and could rarely leave. And since we don't remember all of our past lives, just the really important, dramatic stuff, and a basic sense of every day life, it makes sense that we wouldn't remember her too well."

"Wow," Usagi said. "Another Sailor Senshi. How cool!"

"We should get going," Jupiter said. "You don't look too well, Usagi."

"I feel fine," Usagi said, but even as she said that she swayed a bit on her feet. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Nonetheless, we should get you home so you can rest," Mars said.

The Senshi all got up from around Usagi, and headed towards the door. Usagi started walking after them, but Tuxedo Kamen, who had been hovering behind the Senshi earlier, grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About what?" Usagi said, her voice a bit snappish. She was tired from her encounter with Diamond, and she was a bit mad at Mamoru at the moment.

"About us, our relationship," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I… I know I've been acting like a jerk lately, but I just need you to understand. There's this nightmare I've been having, every single night, and I just… I just couldn't stand it and…"

Usagi put her hand on his, which was wildly gesturing in the air, as if that might help him explain. "Mamoru, I know you want to explain yourself, but I really want to have a time where we can really commit ourselves to this conversation, and we can't do that right now."

"You're right," Mamoru said. "Let's wait until we get home, then."

"Unfortunately, going home isn't in the plans," a voice said. "You won't be leaving this planet."

**AN: Review please! :) I love hearing what people think.**


	10. The Big Battle

**AN: Once again, sorry this is so late. Life got really hectic, and I didn't have any time to write. I did have this all planned out, but I just couldn't find the time to write. Thanks for being so patient with me, especially with the cliff-hanger of the last chapter! As always, thanks to my reviewers of last chapter: YourBFF, mangamania, SerentiyMoonGoddes, maire 53, and fromfiction17. Pleassseeee keep reviewing, I love hearing what people have to think about my story, and if I managed to get to 80 reviews by the time this is done, I would love all of you (Not that I don't already, but I'd love you even more! ^_^ ) And I PROMISE next chapter should be up soon. I know, I know, I always say that, and it never happens. But I mean it this time! Life is much more mellow now, and I should be able to actually do it.**

"Oh, what now?" Mars complained, turning around to face the source of the voice. She came face-to-face with a floating figure wrapped in a cloak. "Okay, who the heck are you?" She said, rather irritably.

"I am Wiseman, the advisor to Prince Diamond. And like I said, you won't be leaving this planet." Although they couldn't see his face, it sounded suspiciously like he was smirking at them.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Venus said, coming to stand next to Mars.

"Because I'm going to kill you," Wiseman said. He raised his hands from the crystal ball and started forming a swirl of dark energy. It grew at a rapid speed, until Wiseman threw it at the Senshi.

"Look out!" Jupiter shouted, pushing Usagi to the ground. The dark energy just barely missed them, instead hitting the bed behind them, which caught fire.

"We'll be going now," Wiseman said. "Arrivederci, Sailor Senshi."

And with that, Wiseman and Diamond teleported out of the building, leaving the Senshi trapped in a burning room.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Mars shouted, coughing as smoke filled the room. The fire was spreading at an alarming speed, and the door out had been sealed.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury sent water towards the fire, but the fire only flickered out before starting back up again.

"Hey, Mercury, I have an idea!" Jupiter said. "Keep a steady stream of water towards the door so I can get close to it."

Mercury did as requested, hitting the door with a constant flow of water to keep the fire from starting back up again. Jupiter ran up and gave the door a solid kick, knocking it down.

"Let's go!" Jupiter said, running out the door, with everyone following close behind.

The entire building was on fire, and it was a race against the fire as they bolted down the confusing, winding corridors towards the front door. After a couple wrong turns, they finally made it out, where Wiseman and Diamond were waiting for them.

"Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" Usagi shouted, quickly transforming into Sailor Moon

"Ah, so you made it out, I see," Diamond said, laughing a bit.

"Is that the best you got?" Jupiter said, putting her hands on her hips. "Because that is one lame way to try and get rid of us."

"No, that was merely for our entertainment," Wiseman said. "The real fun begins here and now."

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars, always one to cut to the chase, threw fireballs at Wiseman, but he merely teleported out of the way.

"Is that all you've got?" He asked disdainfully. "Pitiful."

"Take this!" Diamond shouted, sending a blast of dark energy towards Mars. Mars ducked, narrowly missing it.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus aimed her attack at Diamond, but she missed him as well.

"Like I said, pitiful." Wiseman said. "Makes me wonder how you've survived all this time." He sent another blast of energy towards the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, this time almost hitting them.

Tuxedo Kamen whipped out a rose, and threw it at Diamond, slightly grazing his face.

"How dare you!" Diamond said. "You little… you'll pay for injuring me!" Diamond started forming dark energy in his hands. "And you don't deserve Serenity's love, how dare you even think yourself worthy! Serenity is mine! I'll make you pay!"

The dark energy came rushing straight towards Tuxedo Kamen,

"Look out!" Sailor Moon cried.

Tuxedo Kamen put his cane in front of himself, twirling it to deflect the energy, but he wasn't fast enough. Part of the dark energy hit him before he could deflect the rest of it. Tuxedo Kamen staggered backwards, injured.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked, running over towards him.

"I'm… fine," He said, clutching his side where the dark energy had hit him. "Really, it's… nothing to worry… about. Just keep on fighting."

"Right," Sailor Moon said, nodding her head.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash!" A bolt of lightning was aimed at Wiseman, which he easily avoided.

"When I heard of the mighty Sailor Senshi, defenders of the Earth, I thought I might actually face a challenge, but this is just pathetic!" Wiseman said. "You're even more pitiful than your future selves! And that's saying something. It was so easy to take over Crystal Tokyo; you barely put up a fight. I nearly killed the queen, if only that silly crystal hadn't gotten in the way, otherwise she'd be dead now. Although, I don't mind it how it is now—the queen comatose in that crystal, who knows is she'll ever wake up…" Wiseman broke off laughing when he saw the enraged expression on Tuxedo Kamen's face.

"You'll regret saying that, Wiseman!" Mamoru shouted, throwing a barrage of roses at Wiseman. The roses all hit their target, but Wiseman just cackled.

"Oh, how silly you are. None of your powers can hurt me. The Black Crystal I use is far superior to anything you could possibly muster up. Your roses could never damage me in the slightest!" Wiseman said, laughing again.

"Shine Aqua…"

"Supreme Thunder…"

"CRASH!"

"ILLUSION!"

Mercury and Jupiter sent the electric-charged water towards Diamond and Wiseman, determined not to give up. Wiseman wasn't injured, but the attack did hit Diamond, who fell to the ground.

"Wiseman… help me…" He said, lifting a shaky hand.

"You are pathetic," Wiseman said. "I was going to kill you myself, later, but it seems the Senshi have done it for me."

"But… you said… you said we would rule Crystal Tokyo… together! You… promised me I could rule with Queen Serenity by my side, and you… you would have power, too!" Diamond choked out, barely alive.

"I never planned on sticking to that plan," Wiseman said. "You are a weakling, blinded by your love for Serenity. I want Crystal Tokyo all to myself!"

Wiseman gathered up dark energy and hurled it at Diamond, finishing him off.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus shouted, trying to wrap her love chain around Wiseman, but it went through him.

"Pitiful!" Wiseman said. "I've grown tired of this little game. So long, Sailors!"

Wiseman created a large ball of swirling dark energy, and hurled it straight at the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Everyone DUCK!" Mars yelled, dragging Moon and Venus, the two closest to her, down.

Not everyone was fast enough, and Jupiter got hit in the arm by the energy. She fell to the ground, clutching her arm.

"Oh no! Jupiter! Are you alright?" Sailor Moon rushed over to her fallen friend.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Jupiter said, giving a weak smile. "We need to keep persistent."

Sailor Moon nodded her head, before turning back to the battle.

"Take this!" Wiseman said, attacking them again.

"Sailor Moon, use your scepter!" Tuxedo Kamen called out to her.

"But… but none of our attacks have weakened him! It won't finish him off!" Sailor Moon said, confused.

"Just try it, maybe it will weaken him enough so our attacks will work." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Guess it can't hurt," Sailor Moon agreed. "Moon Scepter Elimination!"

In a swirl of lights and power, the energy from the silver crystal enveloped Wiseman's body. When it stopped, Wiseman was still there, unscathed.

"Nice try," Wiseman said sarcastically. "I told you none of your attacks could hurt me!"

The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kane just stared at Wiseman dumbfounded. Sailor Moon's attack was the strongest of all of theirs. If she couldn't damage Wiseman, what would happen to them?

Wiseman raised his arms to attack again, sending out blast after blast of dark energy, hitting them several times. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were all sprawled out on the ground, in various directions; the force of the blasts had tossed them away from each other.

"Ah, humans, so pathetic," Wiseman said. "And so stupid! This never would have happened if not for you." Wiseman said, gesturing at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Me? What do you mean?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Like I said, humans. So stupid and pathetic. You see, I knew I would never be able successfully attack in the past. You were always so much on alert, waiting for the slightest hint of an attack so you could defend yourselves. I knew of Diamond's obsession with the Queen, so I promised him the Queen of the past," Wiseman said, cackling a bit to himself. "I knew that without Queen Serenity, or Sailor Moon as she is now, you wouldn't be half as strong, and taking over Tokyo of the past would be as easy as that! But there was still the matter of separating the Queen from the rest of you… not an easy feat; you're so overprotective of her. But then…" Wiseman broke off, laughing. "What amazes me is how stupid you humans are! You never understand prophecies. A prophecy comes in the form of a nightmare, saying Sailor Moon will die if you don't stay away from her. But little do you realize that the only way the prophecy can come true is if you do the very thing it tells you to do! If you'd never broken up with Sailor Moon, I wouldn't have been able to kidnap her!"

"You sent those nightmares?' Tuxedo Kamen asked, outraged.

"Ah, yes, I did. Quite genius, eh? I'm so grateful for you humans, stupid as you are. If you weren't so stupid, I never would've been able to succeed in my plan! There was a slight problem when I found you coming along with the Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen. But, actually, I've changed my mind. Now that you're here, you can watch your queen die!"

Wiseman laughed evilly, sending a fatal ball of dark energy towards Sailor Moon, aimed right at her chest. Sailor Moon didn't have enough time to get out of the way, and the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were too far away to be any help.

"Usagi!" Mars cried, reaching out for her friend, even though it was too late.

A white light erupted from Usagi's chest, deflecting the fatal blow that very nearly killed her.

"Don't use the Silver Crystal, Usagi!" Mercury said. "It's too dangerous!"

"Usagi, no!" Venus called out. "We can figure this out, don't hurt yourself trying to save us!"

"Not the Silver Crystal!" Jupiter said. "We don't even know if it will work against him! The scepter didn't earlier!"

"Usako, don't," Mamoru whispered.

"Usagi, you baka, don't you dare use that Silver Crystal!" Mars said.

"I'll be fine," Sailor Moon said, as the crystal grew bigger and bigger and began to take the shape of a flower.

"You think that can hurt me?" Wiseman said. "Pathetic! You can't even scratch me with that silly excuse for a crystal!"

"You're wrong," Sailor Moon, now in the form of Princess Serenity, said. She held up the crystal, feeling the power seep into her. "You're wrong!" She repeated, louder this time. "For my friends… for myself… for my planet… for our future!"

The white light grew brighter and brighter, and Wiseman screamed in anguish as it hit him. Wiseman crumpled into a pile of dust, no match for the unfiltered power of the Silver Crystal.

"You did it!" Mars said. "Let's get out of this place!"

But even as she said, the light from the Silver Crystal started to dim, until it was completely out, and Princess Serenity faded back into Sailor Moon, collapsing on the ground, completely still and unmoving.

**AN: Hehe. Cliffies. Gotta love 'em! :) Si vous passez en revue, je vous aimerai pour le reste de ma vie. **


	11. The Truth

**AN: Yaaaay for quick updates! I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story. =D Aren't you proud that for once I updated quickly like I said I would? :) Anyways, the main person you have to thank for the quick update is my friend, even though she doesn't watch Sailor Moon, she's been reading this story, and has been bugging me to update. Also, I have a lot of free time on my hands. Of course, thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter: Writesoonplease, mangamania, and idfcv. It makes me a little sad that I only got 3 reviews, I put a lot of work into the last chapter, I do for all of the chapters. Although I'd love to get to 80 reviews with this chapter and the next one, numbers don't matter all that much. Mainly I just love hearing what people have to say, if I don't get many reviews, then I don't know what people liked about it, or didn't like about it. So pleaaaasssseee review, even if it's short. :) It means a lot to me. Anyways, read this chapter, and hopefully you'll enjoy it and review! :) Oh yeah, hopefully I'll have the Epilogue up soon, and then this story will be done!**

Everyone rushed towards the fallen Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Kamen got there first.

"Usako!" He yelled, picking her up into his arms. "Wake up! Usako!"

He gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up. Why wasn't she waking up? Was she… no. She couldn't be… dead! Was she? Suddenly all of the medical knowledge Tuxedo Kamen had ever learned in his civilian form went flying out of his head. He panicked, just staring at her, begging her to wake up. He should never have let her use the Silver Crystal; it was too dangerous! It wad tied in directly to her life energy. It used her life energy for it's power, and if too much power was fed through it, it could burst. It hadn't shattered… but had it sucked all of her life energy out of her? He couldn't bear it if he lost her… no, he refused to even think about that possibility. She _would_ wake up. They had a whole future ahead of them, now that Mamoru knew his nightmare prophesies were false, planted by Wiseman in an effort to weaken Usagi so he could kill her off. Had Wiseman's plan succeeded? Mamoru had never gotten to tell Usagi how truly sorry he was, how he'd made a terribly mistake, and how all he wanted was for her to take him back so they could be together again.

"Please, Usako!" He whispered. "Wake up!" He was vaguely aware of the other girls crowding around them, worried for their friend. Only Mercury seemed to keep a clear head as she knelt beside her leader and checked her pulse. Tuxedo Kamen and the other Senshi waited in agony for what seemed like hours as Mercury searched for a pulse on Sailor Moon.

"She's alive," Mercury said with a smile, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Her pulse is very weak, though; the Silver Crystal must have taken more out of her than it usually does. Probably since she was already in a weakened state due to the use of the Black Crystal on her."

"When will she wake up?" Tuxedo Kane asked.

Mercury shook her head. "I don't know, she's very weak right now; it could be minutes, it could be hours."

"Usako," Tuxedo Kamen said again, gently stroking her cheek. A slight movement caught his eye. "Usako? Please, wake up!"

Sailor Moon stirred a bit more, her eyelids fluttering. She struggled to sit up, looking at everyone gathered around her.

"Why does everyone look so worried?" She said weakly. "Did I miss something?"

"Usagi, you baka, you almost died!" Rei said, reaching forward to grab her friend in a bear hug. "We were worried about _you_!"

"Oh," was all Sailor Moon could say, as her oxygen got cut off by Rei's tight hug. "Sorry to worry you, but I told you I'd be fine."

"Fine? The Silver Crystal used up all of your energy! You were barely alive! I wouldn't call that fine," Rei said.

"Well, did we defeat Wiseman?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yup, he's a nice big pile of dust now," Jupiter said. "Thanks to you; as much as I don't like you using the Silver Crystal, without it there's no way we could've defeated Wiseman."

"As much as I love this happy reminiscing over beating Wiseman," Venus said. "We should really get home before something else keeps us from leaving. Usagi, we can support you so you don't have to use as much energy to teleport back home as you normally would."

"Thanks, Mina," Sailor Moon said. "Yes, let's get home, and forget all about this awful place."

Sailor Moon stood up, and joined hands with Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Mars, as the rest of the Senshi did the same. One by one, the color of their planet erupted form each of them as they prepared to teleport back home.

Back home on Earth in the 20th century, the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen sat on a rooftop as they watched the world go by. It was a habit of theirs, after particularly tough battles to sit on this rooftop and watch the city below them. It grounded them, seeing people doing their everyday work, never knowing just how close the world had come to ending. Never knowing the cost the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had to pay to keep their world safe. It was sunrise, and the world had never seemed more breathtaking than it did now. Slowly, one by one, the Sailor Senshi waved their goodbyes, and headed home to their families before they were noticed missing. It was hard to believe it had only been a little over 24 hours since Usagi had been kidnapped, and the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had gone to rescue her, and then of course, the big battle with Wiseman. Luckily, no one was worried about the girls being missing for so long; Rei had said they were al staying over at the Hikawa Shrine. During the time Ami had been researching on how to get to Usagi, Rei has convinced her Grandpa to take a much-needed vacation, so they didn't have to worry about him wondering where they were, either. It had been a long, long day, and everyone was exhausted. Finally, Mars said her goodbyes as well, and left, leaving Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen sitting on the roof together. Sailor Moon stood up, de-transforming into her civilian form, and Tuxedo Kamen did the same.

"Usagi," Mamoru began. "Before you leave, could we please talk? I… there's a lot I need to tell you."

"Okay," Usagi said, nodding her head. "I'd like to talk to you, too."

"Well… for starters, I… I want to apologize," Mamoru said. "I know I've been treating you terribly lately, and I'm really very sorry. The breakup was very hard for me, believe me, I didn't want to break up with you. I thought… I thought that if I could make you hate me it would be easier for you."

"But why _did_ you break up with me, Mamoru?" Usagi asked. "You say the breakup was hard on you, but do you have any idea how hard it was for me? I thought you didn't love me, I thought there was something wrong with me. And then, when you started dating Akiko, I could tell you didn't love her. But that just made it worse! If you cared about me, then why did you break my heart?"

Mamoru winced at the reminders of what a jerk he'd been to Usagi. "I know, I know… please, just try to understand. You're right; I never loved Akiko. I just dated her as a distraction. I know it's mean, but I was still so in love with you, I thought maybe dating someone else would take my mind off of that, at least temporarily. The reason I broke up with you is because of this nightmare I kept having, night after night."

"You broke up with me because of a _dream_?' Usagi asked, upset. "Do you really have such little faith in us, Mamoru? Such little faith in _me_?"

"Please, just listen," Mamoru begged. "It started out wonderfully, we were getting married. But then, right before the ceremony was finished, you became Princess Serenity and were ripped away from me. The world crumbled all around you, and you screamed for my help, but I couldn't reach you, I wasn't fast enough. I was told that if I didn't stay far away from you, you'd die and it would be all my fault. You have to understand, I watched you die _every single night_. And not just that, but it was all my fault. It was my fault because I couldn't reach you fast enough, and it was my fault because I had brought about your death. We met tragic ends in the Silver Millennium, maybe we weren't meant to be after all. That's what the dream convinced me of, it convinced me that we weren't meant to be, I had caused your death in the Silver Millennium, and if I didn't stay away from you I'd cause it in this lifetime, too. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I had harmed you in any way, much less _killed_ you! Please, you have to understand!"

Usagi sighed. "I understand why that dream would've scared you. If I had the same dream, I would've been terrified. But I believe, no, I _know_ that our love is strong enough to withstand anything. We may not have lived happily in the Silver Millennium, but that's why Queen Serenity sent us forward, because she knew our love for each was strong enough to survive even death, and we deserved a chance where we could be happy together. That's what our original reincarnation was for, to give us a chance to finally love each other with reservations, and to live a long, happy life together. How can you forget that?"

"I'm sorry, Usagi," Mamoru said. "Please just believe me. The nightmare wasn't just some silly nightmare. It was so convincing, and so real. And you know I've had prophetic dreams before, how was I to know it was just Wiseman manipulating me in order to hurt you? I haven't forgotten why we were reincarnated, I just… I know there's no real explanation for how I behaved, I just want… I'm begging you to forgive me, and give me a second chance. Like you said, we were given a chance to love each other without reservations, and finally be happy together. Let's not waste that because of a stupid mistake I made."

"I don't know," Usagi said. "Honestly, I just don't know. I trusted you, and you broke that trust. I can understand part of the reasoning behind your actions, but why didn't you just tell me about it? I know you were worried I would die if we were together, but honestly, is there any situation you can think of where I'd be safer without you beside me?"

Mamoru winced. Those were the same words his future self has said to him. He knew they were both right. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I just… I was paralyzed with fear, and I thought I had to break up with you to keep you safe, and alive. Please, can you forgive me? I love you, Usagi, I always have, and I always will. Please don't let this get in the way of our one chance at true happiness."

Usagi sighed. "I don't know. Okay? I just don't know. Honestly, if you had just broken up with me because of the dream, then I would forgive you pretty easily. Yeah, a stupid mistake, but everyone makes them. But it's the way you handled it that I find unforgivable. You could've come up with some excuse as for why you wanted to take a break from our relationship, anything really, and it would've been better. But the thing is Mamoru, you didn't. You broke my heart, again and again, not caring at all as to how much pain I was in. You break up with me out of the blue, claiming you just don't love me. But you don't love someone your entire life, and in your past life too, for Kami's sake, and just wake up not loving them! It doesn't happen like that! You broke up with me in the cruelest way possible, and then you act like a cold-hearted jerk whenever I try to understand what's going on, and then, then you start dating someone else! Regardless of whether or not you loved her, it's adding insult to injury to break up with me and days later date someone else! I had to watch Akiko hang all over you, I had to watch you spend all your time with her, caring for her, trying to love her. I know you didn't, but you tried! And then, suddenly, in battles you'd swoop in and save me, and I'd think 'maybe he's gotten over what's been bothering him' or 'maybe he's forgiven me for who knows what that I did' or 'maybe we can finally be together again'. But no, you kept on being an asshole to me in person!"

"I'm sorry, Usako, really, I am," Mamoru pleaded. "I know I was an asshole, but please, just _please_ forgive me."

"I want to," Usagi said. "I want to forgive you, Mamoru, because I never stopped loving you. I don't think I ever can, it's just a part of who I am. Even when we fought all the time, when you called me Odango and I hated you, I still loved you. I just showed it by yelling at you. I wish I could just say that I forgive you for everything, and that we can go back to how we were. But you broke my trust in you, and that's not something that's easily rebuilt. I can't just forgive and forget."

"So…. Is that a yes or a no?" Mamoru asked.

"It's a yes," Usagi said. "Yes, I forgive you. I'm still hurt, and I know at first it won't be the same, because you betrayed my trust. But I love you, and we owe it to ourselves to have a happy life. Together. We _are_ meant to be, no matter what your stupid nightmare said. I love you, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru sighed in relief, smiling at her nickname for him. "I love you, too, Usako."

**AN: Review, please! :) I hate sounding like a broken record, but really, it just means a LOT to me.**


	12. Happily Ever After

**AN: Wow, I can't believe this is finished! I meant to update sooner, sorry, but... things happened. :P Anyway, thank, of course, to my reviewers of last chapter: ME, mangamania, Chacaya, midnight blue08, and idfcv. But also, thanks to everyone who's alerted this, or me as an author, or added this story as a favorite, or reviewed it, ever. Thanks a TON to everyone who's just read this story. I'm insanely proud of this story, I put a lot of hard work into it, and it's the longest thing I've ever written, as well as one of the few stories I've ever finished. So, just... thanks. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, and will enjoy this chapter, as well. Please review to let me know what you think of the CONCLUSION to this story! o_O**

**Disclaimer: I realize I've been forgetting this lately, but just because I've forgotten to say it, doesn't make it any less true. Sailor Moon is still not mine, sadly.**

_One month later…_

Usagi and Mamoru were walking through the park, holding hands and admiring the beautiful spring weather.

"Haruna-sensei was totally unfair today!" Usagi complained. "Just because I didn't know the answer to one of the math questions, she gave me detention! _Detention!_ Can you believe it? I told her I had a date, but did she care? Noooo, of course not! She spent all of detention browsing some online dating site; I checked her computer when she left the room for a bit. And yet she yelled at me whenever I tried to text you to say I wouldn't be able to make it to our date on time! Can you believe her? Oh, and then…"

Mamoru just smiled and nodded, and at the appropriate places, grimacing. He _was _listening to her, but when Usagi got started on a subject, no matter how mundane, there was no stopping her.

"Usa..." Mamoru said, tentatively interrupting her. "Not that I don't love to hear what's on your mind, but I took you to the park for a reason. There's something I'd like to show you."

Usagi pouted a bit, but then the excitement of a surprise took over. "Ooh, what is it? What is it, what is it, what isss ittt?"

Mamoru smiled. His girlfriend might be a superhero who saves the world on a daily basis, but she was still childish, and impatient. And he loved her for it.

"Come," He said, leading the way across a stone bridge that lay across a small stream.

"Hey! Wait up!" a voice said.

Usagi and Mamoru turned to see Minako waving her arms wildly and chasing after them. Rei, Makoto and Ami were close behind.

"Hey Mina-chan!" Usagi said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Minako said. "Rei organized a study group at the shrine—"

"Which, may I point out _you _were supposed to be at, too, Odango Atama," Rei said, poking Usagi in the chest.

"Heh, whoops," Usagi said, flinching away from Rei's icy glare. "I, er, I guess with all the confusion about detention, and—"

"I don't know what's so confusing about it," Rei mumbled under her breath. "You get detention all the time.

Usagi continued, sticking her tongue out at Rei. "And then trying to arrange a date with Mamo-chan, it must have just slipped my mind…"

"Anyways," Minako said, rolling her eyes at Usagi and Rei who were now engaging in a 'let's see who can stick their tongue out further at the other one' contest. "We, well, Makoto and I, decided that study group was boring, and if Usagi wasn't there we shouldn't have to be either, and we saw you guys heading over to the park, so we decided to join you."

"Well, that sounds lovely, but Mamo-chan and I are on a date, and we want time to ourselves. He was just about to show me something special." Usagi said, clinging onto Mamoru's arm.

"I'm glad you two lovebirds are getting along well, but Usagi's our best friend! We want time with her, too, you know," Minako said. "You guys have been excluding us!"

"Well, sorry, but later!" Usagi said, tugging on Mamoru's arm. "We're on a date! You're ruining the romantic atmosphere!"

"You two are hopeless," Minako said, sighing and shaking her head. "At least your little break-up spell a while back hasn't affected your relationship at all."

"But if you ever break your heart again, I will find you and murder you in your sleep," Rei said, causing Mamoru to jump slightly at her malicious tone.

"And don't think we won't help out," Makoto said, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"Guys, relax, nothing like that will happen," Usagi said. "We're solid."

"She's right," Minako said. "As the goddess of luuuurrrve I can tell people's bonds to each other, even when I'm not in my Senshi uniform. And their bond is stronger than ever!"

"Luurve? Really, Minako?" Rei asked, disbelief written all over her face at her friend's choice of words.

"What?" Minako said. "Just because you have an ice cold heart, Rei, doesn't mean you're allowed to spit on other people's parades."

"That's _rain_ on other people's parades, Minako! Not spit." Rei said. "And my heart is _not _ice cold! I just think luuurve sounds stupid, because it's not a real word!"

"I always wondered how someone could spit hard enough on a parade to make a difference…" Minako said, pondering this revelation. "And who says luurve isn't a real word? Maybe it is!"

"It isn't!" Rei said.

"Is too!" Minako said.

"Come on, Mamo-chan, let's get out of here," Usagi said. "What was it you were going to show me?"

"Sounds good," Mamoru agreed, as they left, leaving Makoto and Ami awkwardly trying to calm their fighting friends down.

Once they were far enough away so they couldn't hear Minako and Rei bickering, Mamoru turned around to face Usagi.

"All right, close your eyes," Mamoru said. "We're almost there."

Usagi obligingly closed her eyes, and allow Mamoru to lead her by the elbow. They waked for about 5 or 6 feet, pushing through some bushes, before Mamoru came to a stop.

"All right," Mamoru said. "Open your eyes."

They were in a small, secluded garden. There were bushes surrounding the area, so it was private, even though it was in the middle of the park. There were several cherry trees, in full bloom, and a stone bench nestled between the two largest cherry trees with several of the flower petals scattered on it. But what really took Usagi's breath away was the rose garden. It was a small bed of roses, all different varieties and colors, ranging from white to yellow to pink to deep red.

"Wow… Mamo-chan, how did you find this place?" Usgai asked.

"I was wandering through the park one day, and I just stumbled upon it. It was pretty beat up, and most of the flowers were dead or dying, and there were weeds everywhere. But I just spent a couple hours pulling them up, and I revived the flowers, as well as planting new ones, and trimming the branches of the trees. I know how much you love roses, so I thought this would be the perfect place to take you."

"It's so beautiful," Usagi said. "Wow… I love it! Thank you, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled at his girlfriend's pleasure at the surprise. After the night on the rooftop when she agreed to give him a second chance, he was worried things would never be the same between them. For the first week or so, things were tense. Usagi was reluctant to spend much time with him, and she always acted nervous and awkward around him. But after a little while, she softened up, and things were soon back to how they used to be.

"I love you, Mamo-chan," Usagi said, smiling up at him.

"I love you too, Usako," Mamoru said.

"Forever?" Usagi asked, biting her lip.

"Forever and ever," Mamoru promised, as he leaned down to kiss Usagi.

**AN: The end! Please, please PLEASE review and let me know what you think! Thanks again to everyone who's read/reviewed/favorites this story. :) It means a lot to me!**


End file.
